Hyrule Park
by Vaati's Apprentice
Summary: Link is fed up with his ocarina music. So he starts an alternative rock band with Zelda, Vaati, Dark Link and Midna. But Ganondorf is determined to stop their rise to fame with a band of his own.
1. Given Up

Hey there readers! Sorry I havn't updated in so long. I'v been really busy studying for finals. Plus, I'v been playing through Halo to jog my memory on everything that happens in the game. So you'll have to wait for me to update Hyrule, We Have a Problem. But, I'm starting a new story (YAYNESS). If you read my bio, then you know that I LOVE Linkin Park. Almost as much as I love the Legend of Zelda... almost. And of course, I bought Minutes to Midnight the day it came out. And the awesome music inside inspired me to write this fic. But let me make one thing clear, this is NOT set in modern time. This is still a medievil fantasy fic. Anyway, I plan to put the lyrics of at least one Linkin Park song in each chapter. Now enough of my ranting, on to my newest fan fiction. Oh, and I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Linkin Park.

CHAPTER 1: GIVEN UP

It was a tranquil and peacfull day in Ordon Forest. Birds were singing, the squrrils were bussily gathering nuts, and the people of Ordon Village were enjoying the warm rays of the sun. Yes everything was perfect, so long as you ignored the deafeningly loud scream/singing coming from the Ordon Springs. It sounded like this, of course it was also accompanied by equally loud (if not louder) guitars, drums and the sound of someone clapping and jingling keys at the same time...

_"Wake in a sweat again._

_Another day's been laid to waste._

_In my disgrace._

_Stuck in my head again._

_Feels like I'll never leave this place._

_There's no escape._

_I'm my own worst enemy._

_I'V GIVEN UP!_

_I'M SICK OF LIVING!_

_IS THERE NOTHING YOU CAN SAY?!_

_TAKE THIS ALL AWAY!_

_I'M SUFFOCATING!_

_TELL ME WHAT THE (BLEEP) IS WRONG WITH ME?!_

_I don't know what to take._

_Thought I was focused but I'm scared._

_I'm not prepared._

_I hyperventilate._

_Looking for help somehow somewhere._

_And you don't care._

_I'm my own worst enemy._

_I'V GIVEN UP!_

_I'M SICK OF LIVING!_

_IS THERE NOTHING YOU CAN SAY?!  
TAKE THIS ALL AWAY!  
I'M SUFFOCATING!_

_TELL ME WHAT THE..."_

The singer, who was Link, was interrupted by the fact that a fairly large rock had hit him in the forehead. Knocking him straight to the ground. "What, againe? This is the fourth time this week that he's been hit with something." Vaati, the bassist, said angrily. Link struggled back to his feet and drowzily said, "Oh hi Admiral. Bad news, we seem to have struck an iceberg." After that, he passed out completely and landed on his face.

"Well, I guess that meens practice is over for today." Vaati said. "Midna, if you will." With that, Midna put her palm out and dissolved the band's various instruments. The same way that she had stored Link's weapons during his adventures in the Twilight Realm. Vaati picked up the uncontious singer and began walking back to Link's house, wich had been recently dubbed "Hyrule Park Hall", with the rest of the band.

Now, I should probably take some time to explaine how the heros (and villains) of Hyrule came together to form a band. Well, it all started when Link got fed up with all the slow, girly music that he was playing. He was good at playing the ocarina, but he felt like there was something else out there. He eventually picked up singing, he did have strong lungs due to all of the screaming he did on his previous adventures. He told Zelda about his fealings about music, and it turned out that her views were exactly the same.

At a young age, Zelda started to build up alot of stress. I guess it just comes with the job of being a princess. And alot of the time, she worked her stress off by sevierly beating the guards. Eventually, Impa taught Zelda how to play the drums. So she could whale on something as much as she wanted, withought causing any bodily injury to anyone. So, she agreed to be Link's new drummer. She also mentioned that while she was being held captive in the Twilight Realm, Midna showed her a few strange instruments from her world. And she suggested that they try to reopen the portal to the Twilight Realm to ask Midna if she would help them.

And so began the pain-staking project of rebuilding the Mirror of Twilight piece-by-piece. Link and Zelda both developed permanent scars on their hands from rebuilding the mirror. However, they were finally able to open the portal to the Twilight Realm. Alomst immediately, Midna came running out of the opening. Praising the Goddesses for freeing her. She explained that her people were no longer the party-loving drunks that she remembered. Zant had changed them into people that had nothing better to do except stand around all day going "_aaauuuggghhh_". So she immediately accepted Link's offer to join his band. As it turned out, Midna played instruments that were called the keyboard and the turn-table.

However, they still needed two cruical components, a guitarist and a bassist. But the only guitarist that Link knew had been beaten to death by Gerudo pirates seven years ago. But help came in an unusual way. The sages held their counsils in the Sacred Realm and kept constant communication with the Evil Realm, so they could tell when one of them was up to something. But lately, there had been unbearebly loud noises coming from the Evil Realm. Link went to go and listen to the noise, and it was undoutably the sound of guitars. Link ordered to have the entrance to the Evil Realm reopened. Of course, this was out of the question. But Link managed to charm Ruto, Saria, and Nabooru into opening the entrance. That, coupled with Zelda and Midna's power, was enough to open the portal. Shortly after it was opened, Vaati and Dark Link flew out and slammed into the wall adjacent to the portal, with their guitars following. The portal was closed immediately after that, Link was going to check if the two were all right. But it became obvious that they were just fine when they jumped back onto their feet (despite the extreme pain in their backs) and shouted praises to the Goddesses in every language they knew.

When Link asked for an explanation for the noise, they told him that they needed to do something noisy to avoid listening to Ganondorf's daily evil rants. So, they picked up playing the guitar. They also agreed to joining Link's new band, and they swore an oath of eternal alliegence to Link for saving them from Ganon. It was a bit of a relief to find out that Vaati, despite his monotonouse voice, was also a fairly good singer. And could do some vocals when they needed it.

Link decided that they would need appropriate gear if they wanted to be taken seriously. The guys wore black jackets, black pants and black boots. Link and Dark Link (or D.L. as he wanted to be called now) also wore black hats. Vaati didn't have his Minish Cap anymore since it dissolved after Zelda made her wish for peace and happiness and all that crap. Link also wore large, circular sunglasses (similar to the ones Chester Bennington wears). Zelda and Midna wore black knee-length skirts with black blouses. Midna had ditched her headdress since it contained too many bad memories. Now, the black wasn't because because they were gothick. It's because they were an alternative rock band. What do you expect them to wear, pink fluffy bunny costumes?

Anyway, after they named their band Hyrule Park, they began practicing at Link's house. But the citicens started complaining about losing their ability to hear. And apparently it was having a "negative affect" on the kids. They had started dying their hair and clothes black. Talo also started combing his hair in front of his right eye like Vaati. They were also becoming increasingly aggresive. Just last week, Colin, Talo and Beth had beaten a monkey to death after it tried to steal a bottle of milk. And Malo was arrested for biting a customer at Malo Mart, who was trying to haggle with him. So Mayor Bo told the band that they were no longer allowed to practice within city limits. So Link suggested that they practice at Ordon Springs, wich was outside the village. This worked, but the villagers eventually started throwing heavy objects at them to make them shut up.

Now, let us rejoine the band inside Hyrule Park Hall. They had pinned up different lyric ideas and album cover pictures. Link was lying on a couch holding an ice back against his head. The rest of the band was busying themselves with tuning their instruments. The door swung wide open and D.L. came in holding a flyer and said "Guys, I have just discovered our first big break." He slammed the flyer down on the table were the rest of the band could see it. "Telma is holding a Battle of the Bands at her bar? When did she start doing that?" Zelda said, scanning over the flyer. "I don't know and I don't care." D.L. said. "But check it out, there's a first place prize of 5,000 rupees. With that kind of money, we could afford to get an actuall practice studio. Since Zelda gave up her princesslyness and doesn't have any claim to her family fortune anymore." "Look, we've been over this. I didn't know that my cousin wanted any part of my kingdom." It was true. After Zelda left to join the band, her cousin Tetra took over her throne by claiming that Zelda had been mauled to death by rabid Deku Scrubs. "Well, what do you think bro?" D.L. asked Link (he had started calling himself Link's identical twin brother). Link sat up and said, "Not only are we going to join this battle. We are going KICK... SOME... ASS!!!"

END OF CHAPTER: 1

Well there it is, the first chapter of my minds latest concoction. Sorry that this was mostly about the bands history. But I promise, the rest of the series will not be one big flash-back like this chapter. For the next chapter I was going to have them play "Bleed it Out", but tell me if you want them to do something else. Oh, and if you havn't bought Minutes to Midnight yet, stop wasting time and go get it!


	2. Bleed it Out

Hey there loyal fic-readers! Vaati's Apprentice here again with another chapter of my latest creation. Man, I have been listening to Minutes to Midnight non-stop. It's just that good. Hopefully, this fic is also good. Anyway, I do not own the Legend of Zelda or the lyrics of Linkin Park's songs. I just write the fics, ok? Now, onward to chapter two.

CHAPTER 2: BLEED IT OUT

At Telma's bar, the members of Hyrule Park were eagerly awaiting their turn to perform. They had been up all day and all night practicing, and they had gotten approximately 45 citations for disturbing the peace. They had decided to wait back-stage, considering that Link's fan club was in the audience, and he wanted to be as hard to find as possible. You see, the members of the Link Fan Club were more than a little obsessive. To date, Link had recieved four strands of hair, a jar of nail clippings (blech) and three small cups of blood from the fan club. Din only knows what would have happened if they found out in the open. Luckily, there were Goron bouncers in front of the stage, so Link would be protected.

D.L. came through the backstage door with a large red mark in the shape of a hand on his cheek. Wich showed how much luck he had when he tried hitting on Hena. "Don't ask." he said. "How come we have to go last, all these guys suck." sure enough, the "bands" that had went before them had less harmony than the sound of shattering glass. The Indigo Go's were up now, they had went downhill fast since Mikau died. Midna spoke up, saying "Well, were not last anymore. There was a late entry." "Really, I hadn't heard about that. Who are they?" Link asked.

A voice from behind them said "We are Fall Out Gerudo, and we will be you're demise!" They turned around to see... Ganondorf (EEEEEKKKKK faint)! "Well, look what the Dodongo dragged in." Zelda said, completely unphased by the presence of the King of Evil. "Whos _we_?" Vaati asked, taking his eyes off the spellbook that he had been reading. "WHOSE WE?! Don't you see my legion of loyal minio... I mean, band mates?" Ganondorf asked. "Uuum... no." Vaati said.

Gonondorf turned around to see that there really _was_ nobody behind him. "YOU IDIOTS, GET OUT HERE!!!" Gonondorf yelled. "Oh, we must have missed the signal. Can we start over?" a voice said. "NO!" Ganondorf yelled. With that, the other members of Fall Out Gerudo came out from the shadows. They were; Veran (the lead guitarist), Onox (the bassist), and Majora's Wrath (the drummer). They were all wearing black, and had a creepy emo look. "Am I the only one that's wondering how these guys got out of the Evil Realm?" Zelda asked.

"Ah yes, well after you closed the portal. It created a rift between realms wich I was able to use to create a second portal." Ganondorf said. "Then don't you have some kingdom of retards to take over?" Link asked. "I've given that up. Now my only passion is watching you cry in anguish and defeate." Ganondorf said. "Well, we'll just see if you don't wet yourself in front of the crowd." D.L. said. "Guys, were up." Midna said. "And now for our next performance. Please welcome, Hyrule Park." the announcer said in a bored voice. About half of the audience had fallen asleep, a querter of them had left, and the remaining querter had killed themselves. But all that changed (except, the dead people stayed dead) when D.L. started laying down a melody on his guitar. And Vaati started singing.

(Vaati) _"Here we go for the hundreth time._

_Hand gernade pins in every line._

_Throw 'em up and let something shine._

_Going out of my (BLEEP)ing mind._

_Filthy mouth, no excuse._

_Find a new place to hang this noose._

_String me up from atop these roofs._

_Knot it tight so I won't get loose._

_Truth is you can stop and stare._

_Bled myself out and no one cares._

_Dug the trench out, laid down there._

_Wit a shovel up out of reach somewhere._

_Yeah, someone pour it in. _

_Make it a dirt dance floor again._

_Say you're prayers and stomp it out._

_When they bring that chorus out."_

(Link) _"I bleed it out._

_Digging deeper just to throw it away._

_Just to throw it away._

_I bleed it out."_

(Vaati) _"I bleed it out go, stop the show._

_Choppy words and a sloppy flow. _

_Shotgun opera lock and load._

_Cock it back and then watch it go._

_Mama help me, I've been cursed._

_Death is rolling in every verse._

_Candy paint on his brand new hearse._

_Can't contain him he knows he works._

_(BLEEP) this hurts, I won't lie, doesn't matter how hard I try._

_Half the words don't mean a thing and I know I won't be satisfied._

_So why try ignoring him._

_Make it a dirt dance floor again._

_Say you'r prayers and then stomp it out._

_When they bring that chorus in."_

(Link) _"I bleed it out._

_Digging deeper just to throw it away._

_I bleed it out._

_Digging deeper just to throw it away._

_Just to throw it away, just to throw it away._

_I opened up these scars._

_I'LL MAKE YOU FACE THIS!_

_I pull myself apart._

_I'LL MAKE YOU FACE THIS!_

_I open up these scars._

_I"LL MAKE YOU FACE THIS NOW!_

_I bleed it out._

_Digging deeper just to throw it away._

_I bleed it out._

_Digging deeper just to throw it away._

_Just to throw it away, just to throw it away._

_I bleed it out."_

The song ended with the audience screeming in approval. And with Links fan club desperately trying to get past the bouncers. "Yeah, that was all right... I guess." Ganondorf said. "Now step aside, and listen to REAL music." The members of Fall Out Gerudo took their places. Ganondorf opened his mouth to begin their song, but all that came out was "Oh crap, we don't know any songs."

They ran off the stage and the anouncer said "Well I think there's no reason to count the votes. The winner of the Battle of the Bands and the 5,000 rupees is... HYRULE PARK!" The audience screamed an impossibly loud scream of approval as Hyrule Park came back on stage. When the screaming dulled down, Telma presented Link with a giant check for 5,000 rupees. "You may have won this time Hyrule Park. But mark my words, you have not seen the last of me!" Ganondorf said. "Well next time, be sure to give us a challenge." Link smirked.

END OF CHAPTER: 2

Well there it is, chapter two is in the books. Well, the computers I guess. Anyway, give me some suggestions for what you want them to play next. Remember though, they must be Linkin Park songs. Well, till next time.


	3. Faint

Hello again readers! Sorry about the slow updateing. I'm juggling between this story and Hyrule We Have a Problem, wich still has six chapters to go. Anyway, I finally got a suggestion for a song (HUZZAH). Kendansa wants to hear Faint, from the album Meteora. Good choice, it is one of my favorites. So if you're reading this Kendansa, then this one's for you! And here to do the disclaimer is Chester Bennington, the lead singer of Linkin Park.

Chester: Vaati's Apprentice does not own the Legend of Zelda or any of Linkin Park's songs, or me. And don't forget to leave a suggestion for one of our songs. Don't let you're favorite Linkin Park song get left out of this story. Now, on to chapter three!

CHAPTER 3: FAINT

The members of Hyrule Park were taking a break after a long day of doing nothing. They had bought a home in Castle Town with the money from Telma's Battle of the Bands. Needless to say, it was an enormous mess. But at least it hadn't been quarentined... yet. Vaati was out on the third pizza run of the day, while everyone else continued being lasy.

Vaati kicked the door in and dropped a crap-load of pizzas on D.L.'s face (D.L. was lying on the couch sleeping at the time). "What was that for?!" D.L. screamed. Though he became less angry when he noticed that the pizza was pepperonie. "To get you off you're lazy butt." Vaati said. "Anyway, I got this from that kreepy human postman." he said, takeing a letter out of his jacket pocket. "It's for you, Link."

Vaati handed the letter to Link, who was adding the finishing touches on a new song. Link opened the letter and scanned over it. As he did, a variety of emotions came across his face. Intrigue, horror, disguest, and finally a small smile came across his face. "All right guys, there's going to be a New Years party. And it's at Lon Lon Ranch (hence the horror and disguest). Anyway, Talon want's us to perform, and he's willing to pay."

"How you going to survive that cult of yours?" D.L. asked. "This is a big event, Talon will have security their." "O.K., so what time do we have to be their? And more importantly, what will we play?" Vaati asked. "It's tommorow night. As for a song, I finished that one that we were working on." Link said, handing the guitar music sheet to D.L. "What about Ganon?" Midna asked. "The guards have been told not to let him in. Besides, you saw how prepared he was at Telma's." Link said with a smirk. "Well we should probably practice." Zelda said, picking up her drum sticks. Lukily, the walls were padded so no one outside could hear them. Wich was good, they were only just barely able to pay all their citations.

the next night, at Lon Lon Ranch

The party was going on and it was kick ass! Hyrule Park was in the stables tuning their insturments. Link had lost almost all confidence once he arrived at the gates. Not because he was nervous, but becouse Malon was the founder and president of his cult-like fan club. Lukily, she and every other member had been caged up inside Malon's room. Where they could still see the concert, but they couldn't run up on stage and rape Link like they wanted too.

Anyway, Darunia and Darbus were working the gate. When Ganondorf walked up wearing a giant foam cowboy had and a fake mustache. Darbus held out his hand to stop Ganondorf and said "Name." "Oh, I'm uuh... Bob." Ganondorf stuttered. "Bob huh, you're not on the list." Darunia said, scanning over the guest list. "Oh, well that's O.K. I know the guy who owns this place. So if you'll just let me through." Ganondorf said, trying to get past the Gorons. "I'm afraide we can't let you in." Darbus said, stepping in front of the evil king.

"Hold on Darbus, he says he knows Talon." Darunia said. "Ah right Talon, that was his name. Yeah, me and him go way back. We were roomies in college." Ganondorf said, using the Goron's stupidity to his advantage. "I don't know." Darbus said, still having doubts. "He seems to have a pretty big tan for a human." "Oh, well that's because I'm...from... Termina." Ganondorf said, desperately trying to cover his tracks. "Makes sense to me. I have a cousin in Termina, you should see the skin on him." Darunia said. "Well, all right. Just one question, are you a Gerudo?" Darbus said. "Who, me? Of course not! If I were a Gerudo, then why would I be wearing this hat and this false mustache?" Ganondorf said. "All right, off you go." Darbus said, letting Ganondorf in. "Fools, they do not know what I have planned for their precious hero. Link, you will soon rue the day you messed with Ganondorf MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Ganondorf thought he was thinking this to himself. But he had actually said it all out loud, and everyone was now stareing at him. "Uum... I mean, I AM PREPARED TO EAT ANYTHING FOR ONE RUPEE!!!" the audience screamed in approval and continued.

As the song ended, Talon came on stage in a festive outfit. Accompanied by a couple of girls in skimpy outfits. "Hey everyone, are you haveing a good time?!" Talon yelled. The whole audience screamed in approval. "Do you have what it takes to party with Talon?!" he yelled. Againe, the audience screamed. "That's what I'm talking about. Now, please welcome Hyrule's latest musical sensation, HYRULE PARK!!!" Hyrule Park came on stage and were greeted by very loud screams. Midna started the song by spinning her turn table to make a sound like an orchestra of violins. Zelda joined in with her drums, followed by Vaati and D.L. on their guitars.

(Vaati) _"I am, a little bit of loneliness._

_A little bit of disregard._

_Handfull of complaints._

_But I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars._

_I am, what I want you to want._

_What I want you to feel._

_But it's like no matter what I do. _

_I can't convince you to just believe this is real._

_So I, let go of watching you._

_Turn you're back like you always do._

_Face away and pretend that I'm not._

_But I'll be here because you're all that I got."_

(Link)_ "I CAN'T FAIL!_

_THE WAY I DID BEFORE!_

_DON'T TURN YOU'RE BACK ON ME!_

_I WONT BE IGNORED!_

_TIME WONT TELL!_

_THERE'S DAMAGE EVERYWHERE!_

_DON'T TURN YOU'RE BACK ON ME!_

_I WONT BE IGNORED!"_

(Vaati) _"I am, a little bit insecure._

_A little unconfident._

_'Couse you don't understand to do what I can._

_That sometimes it don't make sense._

_I am, what you never wanted to see._

_But I've never had a doubt._

_It's like no matter what I do._

_I can't convince you for once just to hear me out._

_So I, let go of watching you._

_Turn you're back like you always do._

_Face away and pretend that I'm not._

_But I'll be here because you're all that I got."_

(Link) _"I CAN'T FAIL!_

_THE WAY I DID BEFORE!_

_DON'T TURN YOU'RE BACK ON ME!_

_I WONT BE IGNORED!_

_TIME WONT TELL!_

_THERE'S DAMAGE EVERYWHERE!_

_DON'T TURN YOU'RE BACK ON ME!_

_I WONT BE IGNORED!_

_NO, HEAR ME OUT NOW!_

_YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME, I GET ENOUGH!_

_RIGHT NOW!_

_HEAR ME OUT NOW!_

_YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME, I GET ENOUGH!_

_RIGHT NOW!_

_I can't fail, the way I did before._

_Don't turn you're back on me._

_I WONT BE IGNORED!_

_I CAN'T FAIL!  
THE WAY I DID BEFORE!_

_DON'T TURN YOU'RE BACK ON ME!_

_I WONT BE IGNORED!_

_TIME WONT TELL!_

_THERE'S DAMAGE EVERYWHERE!_

_DON'T TURN YOU'RE BACK ON ME!_

_I WONT BE IGNORED!_

_I CAN'T FAIL!_

_DON'T TURN YOU'RE BACK ON ME!_

_I WONT BE IGNORED!_

_TIME WONT TELL!_

_DON'T TURN YOU'RE BACK ON ME!_

_I WONT BE IGNORED!_

The song ended and the audience cheered louder than humanly possible. That is, until a tomatoe flew through the air and hit Link in the face. The audience went dead silent. Except for Ganondorf who was yelling "HAH! How does it feel Link?! Feel the humiliation, and suffer! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" At that moment, Link's fan club jumped through Malon's window. Malon stepped foreward wearing a tribal dress and holding a staff that had a small hat like Link's on top of it. She was also wearing a tribal head-dress and her face was covered in war paint. And she had a look on her face that said that she was very, VERY, pissed. "HE HAS DEFILED THE FACE OF THE CHOSEN ONE!!! ATTACK, MY SISTERS!!! MAKE HIM CRY INTO HIS NEXT LIFE!!!" Link's fan club ran after Ganondorf screaming words of extreme hatered.

Talon gave Link a towel to wipe off his face and sun glasses. "Well wasn't that great?! Give it up one more time for Hyrule Park!" The audience resumed their cheering and Hyrule Park gave a few waves to the audience. Enjoying their first taste of fame.

END OF CHAPTER: 3

There it is, chapter three. Heh, makeing fun of Ganondorf is more fun than I thought. Don't forget to suggest a song for the next chapter in you're review. Hitler didn't suggest a song. You don't want to be like Hitler, do you?


	4. Numb

Well hello again! Yay, more song suggestions! Let me see, freakyanimegal456 wants to hear Numb from the album Meteora. Another great choice. Although when it comes to Linkin Park, there are no bad choices. Fun fact, this song won Best Foreign Music Video in Europe. Proving that Linkin Park _is_ one of the best bands in the world. Doing the disclaimer for this chapter is the D.J., Joseph Hahn a.k.a. Mr. Hahn!

Joe:Thanks V.A., Vaati's Apprentice does not own the Legend of Zelda, Linkin Park, or me. Don't forget to leave V.A. a song suggestion. Preferably from our Hybrid Theory or Reanimation albums. Since he's already done two songs from the Minutes to Midnight and Meteora albums. Now please, R&R.

CHAPTER 4: NUMB

Things were going great for Hyrule Park. They slowly, but surely, gaining popularity. They were able to get their home cleaned thanks to the money that Talon had given them. Colin, Talo, Malo, and Beth had entered some much needed anger management classes. And Link and Zelda, since Zelda was no longer a princess and therefore was not bound by any strict laws, had anounced that they were engaged. Link had relayed this information to his fan club, but they didn't care. They still held their meetings and had sacrificial ceremonies in Link's name. The bad side, was the other members had to put up with Link and Zelda doing lover stuff (I don't know what people who are in love do. I'm a nerd, therefore I have no girlfreind T.T.). And Link had started referring to Zelda as "The Hotness." (Chester Bennington really does call his wife the hotness.)

However, Fall Out Gerudo had plastered posters all over Castle Town that read "Every time you listen to Hyrule Park, Din kills a kitten." But this didn't affect anyone, since they knew that Fall Out Gerudo were just a bunch of lying, tone-deaf, retards. Hyrule Park was busy doing their own thing. Vaati and D.L. were coming up with new guitar lyrics for their latest song. And Midna had been assinged to keep Link and Zelda off of each-other while they worked on their parts for the song.

A knock came at the door, "I hope that's the potion man" Midna said. In Hyrule, they had potion men instead of milk men. When Midna opened the door, she was greated bya high pitched neisled "HEYYYYYYY!" She slammed the door in the post mans face immediately. "I won't do it again, It's out of my system." the post man said from behind the door. Midna caustiously opened the door, "HEYYY-BLECH" Midna had started strangling the post man with her weird magic Twili hair powers. "Now I'm going to let go of you're throught. And when I do, tell what the (BLEEP) you want!" Midna said. She released the post man and returned her hair to it's normal state.

The post man handed Midna a letter and said "Another letter duley..." BZZZZZT. Midna zapped the post man with magic and he ran off crying. Midna closed the door and went back inside to see that Link and Zelda had abandoned their work and had started making out with each-other. "Midna, Midna, Midna. Do you see what happens when you leave you're post for one minute?" Midna said to herself, shaking her head. "All right you two, put it on ice."

Link and Zelda pushed away from each other and Link took the letter that Midna hacded to him. He read it said, "Looks like Lake Hylia is our next stop. The Zoras are throwing a party their to increas ties between them and the Humans." "So, is their going to be human women in bathing suits?" D.L. said with a smile on his face. "Yes, but no touching until _after_ we perform." Link said. "Awwww." D.L. whined. "Enough whining, time to practice." Vaati said, picking up his bass.

later, at Lake Hylia

Once againe, a kick ass party was takeing place. Hylians really know how to throw partys. Aynway, their were people of all races. Zoras, Kokiri, Gerudos, Humans even Gorons. And there were even some Minish, although Vaati was the only one who could see them. And, as D.L. had hoped, their were plenty of young human women in bikinis. Unfortunately, there were also a few obese human men in speedos.

At the gate, once againe, were the idiocy duo of Darunia and Darbus. Fall Out Gerudo walked up calmly to the gate. "Hold it, aren't you Bob from Termina?" Darbus asked Ganondorf. "No, that's my identical twin brother. I'm Steve." Ganondorf said, ackting prepared for a change. "What's with him?" Darunia said, pointing at Majora's Wrath. "Bad skin cancer, he's had it since he was a kid. Try not to stare at him too long." Ganondorf said. "All right, go through." Darbus said, not wanting to look at Majoras Wrath much longer.

A floating stage had been anchored in the middle of the lake with a Link's mike, Zelda's drums, Midna's turn table, D.L.'s guitar, and Vaati's bass. A Zora walked up to the mike and got the party goer's attention. "Ladies and gentelmen of all species, the moment you've all been waiting for. Give it up for Hyrule Park!" the Zora yelled. The crowd screamed like they had never screamed before. However, they stopped when Fall Out Gerudo jumped out of the water and on stage with their instruments. "Hello Hyrule, are you ready to rock?!" Ganondorf yelled. He received no response. "O.K., I can see that you are all so excited that you have been left speechless! Now, let's rock!" Ganondorf said.

_"I am an arms dealer._

_Fitting you with weapons in the form of words._

_Don't really care wich side who wins._

_Long as the room keeps singing._

_That's just the business I'm in." _(Joe: V.A. does not own Fall Out Boy either.)

The whole band was playing horribly out of tune. And Ganondorf was doing a few movements that nobody wants to see an over-stuffed Gerudo king do. The madness ended when Majora's Wrath was flailing his arm around, and his pick flew out of his hand and went straight down Onox's throught. Onox started making strange gasping/gurgling noises while clasping his throught. "What should we do?" Veran asked. "I don't know, the guy's choking." Ganondorf said. Onox fainted and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor." came a voice. The midget doctor from Castle Town swam to the stage and walked up to Onox. "I'll have to operate." the doctor said. "Are you sure? I mean, he's just choking." Veran said. "Whose the doctor here?" the doctor said as he pulled a large dagger out of his bag. "All right here comes the choochoo, choochoo." he said, before driving the dagger into Onox's neck.

Ganondorf felt a tapping on his back and turned to see Link with a very angry look on his face. "Oh, uuh... hi Link. You look mad." Ganondorf said nervousely. "And why do you suppose that is?" Link asked, taking a step foreward. "Now Link, let's both be reasonable." Ganondorf pleaded. The doctor spoke up and said, "Well guys, the surgery is finished. Apparently he was choking on this guitar pick... but I couldn't save him. I tried my best. At least I can say that." Sure enough, Onox was completely torn apart... literally. While Hyrule Park was stareing in shock, Fall Out Gerudo jumped into the water and swam away. "Hey, they need to pay their medical bill." the doctor said, swimming after them. "Let's just start before the crowd goes berserk." Link said, pushing Onox's corps into the water.

(Link) _"Tired of being what you want me to be._

_Fealing so faithless, lost under the surface._

_Don't know what you're expecting of me._

_Put under the pressure, of walking in you're shoes."_

(Vaati) _"Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow."_

(Link) _"Every step that I take is another mistake to you."_

(Vaati) _"Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow."_

(Link) _"I'VE BECOME SO NUMB, I CAN'T FEEL YOU THEIR!_

_BECOME SO TIGHT, SO MUCH MORE AWARE!_

_BY BECOMEING LESS, ALL I WANT TO DO!_

_IS BE MORE LIKE ME, AND BE LESS LIKE YOU!_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control._

_Cause everything that you thought I would be, has fallen apart right in front of you."_

(Vaati) _"Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow."_

(Link) _"Every step that I take is another mistake to you."_

(Vaati) _"Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow."_

(Link) _"And every second I waste, IS MORE THAN I CAN TAKE!_

_I'VE BECOME SO NUMB, I CAN'T FEEL YOU THERE!_

_BECOME SO TIGHT, SO MUCH MORE AWARE!_

_BY BECOMEING LESS, ALL I WANT TO DO!_

_IS BE MORE LIKE ME, AND BE LESS LIKE YOU!_

_And I know, I may end up failing too!_

_But I know, you were just like me with someone disappointed in you!_

_I'VE BECOME SO NUMB, I CAN'T FEEL YOU THERE!_

_BECOME SO TIGHT, SO MUCH MORE AWARE! _

_BY BECOMEING LESS, ALL I WANT TO DO!_

_IS BE MORE LIKE ME, AND BE LESS LIKE YOU!_

_I'VE BECOME SO NUMB, I CAN'T FEEL YOU THERE!_

_Tired of being what you want me to be._

_I'VE BECOME SO NUMB, I CAN'T FEEL YOU THERE!_

_Tired of being what you want me to be._

The song ended with thunderous screaming from the audience. D.L. slammed his guitar against the ground and gave the "rock on" sign. The rest decided to work the audience in a more civilized manner. Like just waveing and blowing kisses. "Thank you, party on Hylians!" Link said into the mike.

END OF CHAPTER: 4

Wow, that's the fastest update I've ever done. I'll be introduceing a new charector to replace Onox next chapter. Just tell me wich song to do. And in case you're wondering, that seen with the doctor was inspired by Doctor Bob Saves the Day. An episode of the Knox's Corner clay men series. Till next time, don't forget to tip you're waitress.


	5. In the End

Hello readers! Listen, I want to appologise for my atrocious grammar. I am always sobbing while I'm writing my fics because I just KNOW that I am makeing serious grammatical errors. And I don't know how to fix them because my computer doesn't have grammar check. But I try my best damn it! Anyway, freakyanimegal456 wants to hear In The End from the album Hybrid Theory. One of Linkin Park's most famous songs. Now to do the disclaimer, is M.C. Mike Shinoda!

Mike: Vaati's Apprentice does not own the Legend of Zelda, Linkin Park, Fall Out Boy, me, Soul Caliber or Super Smash Bros. Now, in response to a review submitted by Soul Reaper Vile. Yes, it DOES have to be Linkin Park songs. Why do you think the fic is called Hyrule Park? Here's a little bit of freindly advice, if you don't like Linkin Park, DON'T READ THE FIC! Now, let's get on to chapter five, shall we?

CHAPTER 5: IN THE END

"NEXT!" Ganondorf yelled. Zant stopped his insane jumping and yelling and left the stage, his head lowered in defeat. Ganondorf, Veran and Majora were holding auditions in the Evil Realm to replace the late General Onox. "You know, you should _really_ try to find some new minions. Preferablly ones that dont suck." Veran said. "Well the good minions are alot more expensive than the bad minions." Ganondorf said. "You're the king of the Gerudos, dont you have a fortune of some kind?" Veran asked. "I had one of those once. But once I learned that my mothers were 400 year old witches, I was forced to spend my fortune on therapy. And do you know how unhelpful Gerudo therapists are?" Ganondorf asked.

A loud "EHEM!" got their attention. Standing on the try out stage was a man in dark azure armor and an enormous demonic right arm. "And you are?" Ganondorf asked. "I am Nightmare, AND I SHALL DEVOURE YOU'RE SOULS!!!" Nightmare yelled. "I like this guy already, now lets hear you're audition." Ganondorf said. "Ah yes, my audition." Nightmare said as he drew an oversized sword with nerves and an eye. "Soul Edge, TRANSFORM!" he yelled at the sword. Soul Edge transformed into a guitar with sharp steel sides. The nerves turned into strings and the eye moved to the center of the guitar. Nightmare started rocking out on Soul Edge, and he was actually good.

"All right, I think we have found our newest band mate." Ganondorf said. "Wait, hold everything!" a voice yelled. A young man with shoulder length blue hair ran onstage. "I still need to audition." he said. "Sorry kid, but we already have a new guitarist." Ganondorf said. "I'm here to audition for the part of lead singer. If you havnt noticed, you have the singing abilities of a deranged howler monkey." the boy said. "Wait a minute, I know you. You're Marth from the Super Smash Brothers tournament. Link accidentally impaled you in a fight." Ganondorf said.

"Yes, that's right." Marth said, obviously angry. "Well what's he doing here?" Veran asked. "Those are the rules, anything that Link kills goes here." Ganondorf said. "Yes, and I want to be the one to make Link cry in defeat." Marth said. "Alright, let's see what you got." Ganon dorf said. Marth started singing something like this.

_"I still dont have a reason._

_And you dont have the time._

_And it really makes me wonder._

_If I'm ever gonna get around._

_Give me something to believe in._

_Cause I dont believe in you anymore." _(Mike: Vaati's Apprentice does not own Maroon 5 either.)

"All right kid, you're in." Ganondorf said. "Well, I wasnt done but... ok, thanks." Marth said. "But Ganondorf, you're the singer." Veran said. "You're right! I know! I can be the band owner. That way, we will be famous and I will still get all the credit. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!" Ganondorf said. "Well, that's great and all. But if you want me to stay, there are going to have to be a few changes." Marth said.

meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of the Great Sea

Hyrule Park was on Tetra's old ship headed towards the island of Koholint. Tourism had really opened up ever since people found out that the island was indeed real. People just had the illusion that the island was a dream because of trace amounts of illegal drugs in the islands air supply. Nobody knew what it was, but it got them higher than a kite.

Anyway, Hyrule Park was unknown in the rest of the world. So to make themselves known, they decided to enter a contest on Koholint. The majority of Links fan club had accepted the fact that he was marrying Zelda, and had hung themselves. However, the remaining members had _borrowed_ a ship from the Hyrule Navy. Luckily, the Ordon children had sneaked on board and _accidentally_ ran their ship onto an island enhabited by man eating Kokiris.

Hyrule Park was taking some time to relax and enjoy the open ocean. Niko walked up to Vaati who was leaning on the rail of the ship, he had never seen the ocean. "Can I get you any refreshments, sir?" Niko asked. The crew wanted to make Hyrule Park as happy as possible. After all, when you have three heroes with god-given powers and two phsycotic villains, you want to keep them happy. "Yes, I'll take a root potion (pretty much a midevil root beer) if you have any." Vaati said, not even turning to look at Niko. "Th-that was miss Tetra's favorite." Niko sbbed. He hugged Vaati's leg and began crying like a newborn Octorock. The crew hadn't quit got used to not having Tetra around. Vaati kicked the side of the ship, wich in turn slammed Niko's head against some hard wood. Niko ran off into the ship.

"How much longer must I endure these imbisiles?" Vaati asked D.L. who was sitting in a chair sipping on his drink. "I dunno man." he said. "Hey Mids, how long do think we got before we hit land?" he asked Midna. Midna was lying in her beach chair sunbathing. She was discovering that the sun wasnt as bad as she had thaught. "One of the retards said that it should be about four more hours." she said. "Great, well I guess I'll get some rest before we get there." Vaati said, walking off to his room.

Later that night, the competiton was being held on the top of Tal Tal Heights. The former resting place of the Wind Fishes egg. But the islanders didn't let people know that, the knowledge of a giant flying whale isn't exactly the best thing for tourism. Unlike in Hyrule, the other contestants were actually pretty good. "And now for our next contestants." Marin, who was the anouncer, said. "All the way from Hyrule, please welcome Fall Out Hylian!" The newly dubbed Fall Out Hylian took the stage with Marth doing vocals, Nightmare on guitar, Majora on bass, Veran on drums, and Ganondorf standing off to the side wearing a business suit.

"What the (BLEEP)!" D.L. said. "Hey, that's Marth!" Link said. "Who's Marth?" Vaati asked. "He was a contestant in the Super Smash Bros. tournament. I killed him." Link said. "Why did you do that?" Midna asked. "I asked him to. That kreep wouldn't stop hitting on me." Zelda said. "O.K., so who's the dude with the cool arm?" D.L. asked. "Looks like Nightmare. He's one of the freaks I killed on my quest to destroy Soul Edge." Link said. Fall Out Hylian did their song "Thanks for the Memories" and they were actually pretty good. (Sorry everyone, but I just can't put two unrelated songs in each chapter.) "Hah, that was pretty good. But lets show them how real stars rock." D.L. said. "And now, also from Hyrule. Our final contestants, Hyrule Park!" Marin yelled to the crowd. Hyrule Park took the stage and began their newest song.

(Vaati) _"It starts with one thing, I don"t know why._

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try._

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhym to explain in due time, all I know._

_Time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings._

_Waatch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away._

_It's so unreal, didn't look out below, watch the time go right out the window._

_Trying to hold on but I didn't even know I wasted it all just to watch you go._

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart._

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when..."_

(Link) _"I tried so hard, and got so far._

_But in the end it doesn't even matter._

_I had to fall and lose it all._

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter."_

(Vaati) _"One thing I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try._

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhym to remind myself how I tried so hard._

_In spite of the way you were mocking me, acting like I was part of you're property._

_Remembering all the times you faught with me, I'm surprised it got so far._

_Things aren't the way they were before, you wouldn't even recognize me anymore._

_Not that you knew me back then but it all comes back to me in the end._

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart._

_What it meant to me will soon be a memory of a time when..."_

(Link) _"I tried so hard, and got so far._

_But in the end it doesn't even matter._

_I had to fall and lose it all._

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter._

_I put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go._

_And for all this, there's only one thing you should know._

_I PUT MY TRUST IN YOU, PUSHED AS FAR AS I CAN GO!_

_FOR ALL THIS, THERE'S ONLY ONE THING YOU SHOULD KNOW!_

_I tried so hard, and got so far._

_But in the end it doesn't even matter._

_I had to fall and lose it all._

_But in the end it doesn't even matter."_

The song ended with a roar of applause, as always. "How was that for 'ya?" Link asked Marth teasingly. "That was, ok... I guess." "Hey Link, I'm going to need the room tonight." Vaati said with Marin hugging his arm. "Sure thing man, Zelda and I can kick the crew off the ship and use Tetra's old room." Link said wrapping his arm around Zeldas waist. "Enjoy you're victory while it lasts. But you..." Ganondorf began to say. "But we have not seen the last of you. Yeah yeah, we heard it all before." D.L. said.

END OF CHAPTER: 5

O.K., I'm only going to have a couple more chapters in this story. And I already have enough song suggestions. So, no more suggestions. Just reviews.

Mike: Yeah, review! Or I'll cut 'ya! Then you'll wish that you had reviewed!

Vaati's Apprentice: All right Mike, no need to threaten the readers.

Mike: Don't talk to me while I'm in the zone!


	6. One Step Closer

Well hello againe readers! I would like to take some time to acnoledge some of my reviewers and respond to their reviews.

Soul Reaper Vile- Sorry if I sounded like I was mad. If Linkin Park is just ok in your book, that's cool with me. So long as you don't hate them. Because then I would have to kill you.

Shadowani- Well, I don't really know what you meen by help me with my storys. But any help that I can get with my frequint grammar and spelling issues would be much appretiated.

freakyanimegal456- Ah, one of my most loyal reviewers. I take it you like Marth... alot. Between you and me (and everyone else who is reading this I guess) I really don't like Marth. He tries to steal Zelda from Link. AND I SHALL DEVOURE HIS HEAD FOR SUCH TREASON!!! Whoe... sorry about that. Sometimes I go insane when I get angry, I can't help it. But, if he gets me reviews from cute girls, who am I to complain? And that thing about Navi is a fantastic idea! And it's kind of weird being called crazy. If you asked any of my freinds at Century High to describe me in one word, crazy would be the farthest thing from their minds. So it is different... but it feels good!

Dragon'sBlade- Well, to be honest I really don't know what you are trying to say in your review. If Mike threatened you, then don't worry. He is in rehab now... alternative rehab.

Enough of my rambling! I still do not own the Legend of Zelda, Linkin Park, Soul Caliber or Super Smash Bros. No matter how much I want to. Now, on to da fic!

CHAPTER 6: ONE STEP CLOSER

Hyrule Park was taking a much deserved brake on board Tetra's old ship. When suddenly the sound of flapping wings and eventually someone falling onto the deck. "Oh, hi Medli!" Link greeted his old freind. "Hi Link, great to see you!" Medli said, giving Link a freindly hug. "Link, who is this girl?" Zelda asked with a hint of jelousy and homicidal rage in her voice. "Oh, this is my old freind Medli, the Earth Sage. Medli, this is my fiance, Zelda." "Hello Zelda, Link told me alot about you when we were being possessed by ghosts in the Earth Temple. It's such an honor to finally meet you." Medli said, shaking Zelda's hand warmly. "Charmed." Zelda said, becoming less homicidal.

"Medli, what are doing in Koholint?" Link asked. "Well, I heard you were in a band. And I also heard that you were playing here. You see, I have a favor to ask." Medli said. "Anything for an old freind." Link said. "Well, I need you to play a song at Windfall Island." Medli said. "Aww, that island of fags?" Link moaned. "Oh don't worry about them, they were completely wiped out by an army of fish men. What were they called again, uhhh... oh yeah, Murlocs." Medli said.

-meenwhile, in Azeroth-

"You meen to tell me that there are absolutely no Murlocs left?" Thrall asked. "Not one. They have all vanished. As if summoned to some far away place for an unknown reason." Queen Sylvanis replied. "I don't like da sound of dat, mon. Dis is just like what happend before dose creatures killed my father and half of my tribe." Vol' Jin said. "Perhaps they have joined forces with the Alliance in an attempt to take our land from us. They could be gathering for an attack even as we speak!" Prince Sunstrider said. "By the Earth Mother, we would never see such an attack coming. If I ever find the leader of those vile creatures, I shall string him up by his gills upon the highest tower of Thunder Bluff." Chief Bloodhoof said. "We must be the first to strike if we wish to defeate them. Assemble your navys and tell them to search for the Murloc stronghold. And if they see something that, even in the deepest most secluded part of their minds, they think is a Murloc. Tell them to BLOW THE (BLEEP) OUT OF IT!!!" Thrall yelled. (I do not own World of Warcraft either. cries)

-back to the Great Sea-

"But the Murlocs left after the raid. Then this weird portal opened and all these black and white things with glowing orange eyes came out. I tried to talk to them, but all they said was 'aaaauuuugggghhhh'. It was a little creepy." Medli said. At that point Midna, who was sunbathing againe, snapped back to reality. She ran over and grabbed Link by the coller of his jacket. "Link, my people, they are here! We must help them! If we play a song perhaps that will set them straight!" she yelled while violently shaking Link.

"Of course we'll help, Midna." Link said, starting to get a little dizzy. "OH THANK YOU LINK!!!" Midna yelled, enveloping Link in a bone crushing hug. "I would kiss you if I didn't think Zelda would tear my head off!" "Midna... losing... air." Link said, rapidly losing oxygen. "Oh, sorry." Midna said, letting go of Link. "We'll be their Medli." Link said. "Great! I'll be sure that your freinds from Outset are there." Medli said. With that, she spread her wings and flew off towards Outset Island.

"What did we miss?" D.L. asked. He and Vaati had returned from an early morning doughnut run. However, half of the ones D.L. was carrying had quote _"mysteryiously vanished"_. "We are going to Windfall to help lift the curse that makes Midna's people quite and helpfull." Link said. "Cool, I'll get the crew going." D.L. said. "HEY SLAVES! We need to get to Windfall, ASAP!" D.L. yelled at the crew. They immediately hoisted the anchor and set sail for Windfall.

And now, we find Fall Out Hylian in a small row-boat in the middle of the Great Sea. Ganondorf was sitting on the bow lecturing the band while they all rowed. "Now, my sources have confirmed that Hyrule Park is headed towards Windfall Island. There, I shall unveal a plan so diabollical that my head would explode if I even began to know what I was talking about." Ganondorf said. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Marth asked him." "Oh, right. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Ganondorf laughed.

-later that night, on Windfall-

Hyrule Park had set up a stage beneath the windmill. The Twili were curious, so they gathered around the stage. "All right Midna, this is your chance to save your people." Midna said to herself. "You guys ready?!" Link asked the band. They all nodded in agreament. "All right, one two three four!" Link opened his mouth to begin the song but they were immediately overpowered by a high pitched voice yelling "HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! WATCH OUT!" The band, and even the Twili, covered their ears and screamed in agony.

Vaati, who managed to stuff his hair into his ears, grabbed Navi and _accidentally_ tore her wings off. "Oops, Navi broke." he said. He then threw Navi into the water where she was swallowed up by one of those kreepy talking fish. "Oops againe." Vaati said, taking the hair out of his ears.

"You meen _that_ was your incredibally evil plan?!" Marth yelled. "Uhh yes, well I uhh... LOOK A PONY!!!" Ganondorf yelled. Not even noticing that the band didn't turn where he was pointing, Ganondorf jumped inside the row-boat and started rowing like mad with the band members right behind him. "Well, let's get started." Link said.

(Link) _"I cannot take this anymore._

_I'me saying everything I've said before._

_All these words they make no sense._

_I find bliss in ignorance._

_Less I hear the less you'll say._

_But you'll find that out anyway._

_Just like before._

_EVERYTHING YOU SAY TO ME!_

_TAKES ME ONE STEP CLOSER TO THE EDGE!  
AND I'M ABOUT TO BREAK!_

_I NEED A LITTLE ROOM TO BREATHE!_

_TAKES ME ONE STEP CLOSER TO THE EDGE!_

_AND I'M ABOUT TO BREAK!_

_I find the answers aren't so clear._

_Wish I could find a way to disappear._

_All these thaughts they make no sense._

_I find bliss in ignorance._

_Nothing seems to go away._

_Over and over againe._

_SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!_

_SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!_

_EVERYTHING YOU SAY TO ME!_

_TAKES ME ONE STEP CLOSER TO THE EDGE!_

_AND I'M ABOUT TO BREAK!_

_I NEED A LITTLE ROOM TO BREATHE!_

_TAKES ME ONE STEP CLOSER TO THE EDGE!_

_AND I'M ABOUT TO BREAK!_

To the bands surprise, the Twili erupted into cheers. One even ran up and said "YOU GUYS (BLEEP)ING ROCK!!!" "HEY, WHO WANTS TO PLAY DRINK THE ALCHOHOL?!!!" another Twili yelled, bringing out a giant keg. "These are my people." Midna said, getting tears in her eyes. "How about we give them one more song?" Link said. The band began another song amongst the Twili's cheers.

END OF CHAPTER: 6

There it is, the sixth chapter. Sorry if it was a little short. I was writing as I went. Anway, review already!


	7. Papercut

Wow, that last chapter sure got me alot of reviews. But how to follow it up? Lets see, who can I kill next? pulls a hit list out of his robe and skans over it Crap, this list has nothing but anime charectors on it.

Marin: Sir, I believe that I have an idea. whispers in Vaati's Apprentice's ear

Vaati's Apprentice: That's a fantastic idea! Hot _and_ smart, that's a rare combination. But before I get on to the story, I need to respond to a few reviews.

Shadowani- Sorry man, but the battle between my grammar and I is my fight and mine alone. I hope you understnd.

cakedoughnutschikenboob- I don't know what's hard core, the drunken retards or the music... or maybe it's both. But, anyone who loves Linkin Park (and my fic) is a freind of mine.

I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Linkin Park (heh, the music video for What I've Done was just on, can you say Grammys), Soul Calibur, Super Smash Bros. or Fall Out Boy.

CHAPTER 7: PAPERCUT

Hyrule Park was now at Link's cabana that he had gotten from Miss Marie.He had, of course, taken out those creepy cardboard cut-outs. He had also put a better door in (by that I meen one that looked and sounded like the Terminater, in order to keep tresspassers out). He had also done some expantion on the house itself. He used some of the band's excess money to add a few bedrooms, a large living room, a bathroom (the original house had the bath tub in the middle of the one room), a kitchen and a practice room. But right now they were all lounging in and around the pond.

Until Marin flew down to where Link was sitting and told him "Hey Link, check this out." she said, taking a letter out of her pocket. "A Rito gave it to me because he wasn't used to the amount of drugs in Koholint's air. So he had to go to rehab." Link took the letter and read it out loud.

Dear Hyrule Park,

I hereby invite you to our annual Festival of Time. You, should you choose to accept, will compete for the chance to win 10,000 rupees and recognition as a kick-ass band by the entire kingdom of Termina. This is an invitation only event so you will be competing against other bands of your calibur. Just try not to suck in front of all of Termina.

Sincerely,

Mayor Dotour

"Great Goddesses, 10,000 rupees!" Link exclaimed. "That would be more than enough for our wedding." Zelda said, taking the letter to make sure that Link wasn't lying. "What's all the commotion about?" Vaati said, Link had woken him up when he yelled about the crap load of money they could win. And it's just luck that Vaati wasn't evil anymore. If he was, he would've turned Link inside-out for waking him up. "Here, check it out." Link said, handing Vaati the letter.

"Link, we could get married anywhere with that money. I meen ANYWHERE; the Sacred Grove, the Temple of Time, Clock Tower, or maybe even in Lon Lon Ranch just to rub it in that bitch, Malon's, face." Zelda said, pressing up against Link. "You guys weren't kidding, this is some serious money. Not only that, we havn't played in Termina yet." Vaati said, finishing the letter. "But it's not guerenteed that we'll win. This is the first time that we'll be playing against other bands that don't suck (insert a certaine word that means "spherical objects" here)." Midna said, getting up from her chair.

"That's true. We will all need to play harder than... wait, where's D.L.?" Link asked, noticing that D.L. was nowhere to be found. "He said he was going to go play with the crew." Vaati said. "All right crew." D.L. said, pacing in front of the crew who was standing on the shore of the small island. "The object of this game is to get to that barge before the sharks eat you." D.L. said, pointing to a small dingy that was barely visible. "D.L. get over here!" Link yelled. The crew let out a collective sigh of relief.

"HOLY (BLEEP)!!!" D.L. yelled after reading the letter. "Do we _have_ to use all the money on your wedding?" D.L. whined. "Hell yeah!" Zelda yelled at him. "I take you guys agree to go. I'll fly ahead and tell the mayor that you'll be coming. Oh, and you will have some luxury suits at the Stock Pot Inn. So don't worry about where you'll be staying." Marin said to them. With that, Marin spread her wings and took off towards Termina. "I guess we had better start loading the boat then." Midna said.

-later, at the Festival of Time-

The festival was really... well, festive. Exspecially since the Twili had followed Hyrule Park and had brought every drop of alchohol that they could find on Windfall with them. "What other contestants are here?" Link asked Midna. "There is Five Days Grace, Breaking Bokoblin, Maroon 6, and... oh no, Fall Out Hylian." Midna said, reading the entry list. Sure enough, Fall Out Hylian was up next. They took the stage, wich was in the shadow of Clock Tower, and did their song "This Ain't a Seen, It's an Arms Race". Marth gave Zelda a wink, and she simply sighed in disgust. Romani (an older and considerably hotter Romani) got up on stage. "How about that everyone?" The majority of people screamed but the Twili booed. "Now for our last contestants, give it up for Hyrule Park!" Romani yelled. The crowd, exspecially the Twili, erupted into cheers.

"Now to implement my latest evil plan." Ganondorf said, rubbing his hands together. "You do realize that your plans have a tendancy to suck and fail, right?" Marth said. "Yes, but this one will work." Ganondorf said, taking a whistle out of his pocket. He blew it and at that moment the unthinkable happened. A creature of unparalleled terror perched itself not very far from the stage. The creature's name was... Kaepora Gaebora (AAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!)

"Why hello there. I assume that you need some instructions on how to use those instruments. Because everyone but me is retarted and therefore must succumb to my endless ranting." the giant owl said. "To play a guitar, hold it like so. Then press your fingers on the frets to adjust the tone of the note that you want to play. I assume that you need to know about notes as well. Well let us look at the Treble Cleff first..." Hyrule Park was on the ground, literally rolling around in pain. Covering their ears in a vaine attempt to escape the horror.

"Now let's look at the Bass Cleff. In the Bass scale, you start with..." an empty beer bottle flew through the air and struck Kaepora in the skull. A Twili, who had apparently thrown the bottle, cheered in triumph. However, Kaepora continued his ranting. Even as he fell from his perch and onto the stage. "Link, the bottle! It's the only thing that can destroy it!" Vaati yelled. Link grabbed the broken beer bottle and, using it as a sword, performed his Finishing Strike move on the ranting owl. The crowd cheered for Link, except one person. "Damn you Hyrule Park!" Ganondorf yelled in defeat. "Now, let's get to our song." Link said to the band.

(Vaati) _"Why does it feel like night today?_

_Something in here's not right today._

_Why am I so uptight today?_

_Paranoia's all I got left._

_I don't know what stressed me out first, or how the pressure was fed._

_I know just what it feels like to have a voice in the back of my head._

_It's like a face that I hold inside._

_A face that awakens when I close my eyes, a face that watches everytime I lie, a face that laughs everytime I fall._

_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim, that the face inside is hearing me right undrneath my skin."_

(Link) _"It's like I'm, paranoid looking over my back!_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head!_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within!_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin!"_

(Vaati) _"I know I've got a face in me, points out all the mistakes to me._

_You've got a face on the inside too, your paranoia's probably worse._

_I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand._

_Everyone acts like the fact of the matter is I can't add up to what you can._

_But everybody has a face that they hold inside._

_A face that awakens when they close their eyes, a face that watches everytime they lie, a face that laughs everytime they fall._

_So you know that when it's time to sink or swim, that the face inside is watching you too right underneath your skin."_

(Link) _"It's like I'm, paranoid looking over my back!_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head!_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within!_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin!_

_The face inside is right beneath your skin._

_The face inside is right beneath your skin._

_The face inside is right beneath your skin._

_The sun goes down, I feel the light betray me!_

_The sun goes down, I feel the light betray me!_

_It's like I'm, paranoid looking over my back!_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head!_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within!_

_It's like the face inside is right BENEATH MY SKIN!_

The crowd erupted into cheers. "Now that is what I call a song!" Romani said, stepping onstage. "And let's hear it for Link Bennington (yes, that is the last name of Linkin Park's lead singer, Chester) the slayer of Kaepora Gaebora!" The crowd cheered again as Link took the mike. "Thank you! Don't mention it, killing stuff is my job. I would, however, like to take this time to introduce you to the future Mrs. Bennington!" Link said, reaching his hand out to Zelda. Zelda stood next to Link and waved to the crowd. A Twili yelled "Hey Link, let's see a kiss!" The rest of the crowd cheered in agreement. Link turned towards Zelda and planted a soft kiss on her lips. (Awwww. Sorry guys, but I had to put a kissing seen in. Link and Zelda are just so adorable together. And I hope that doesn't give anyone the impression that I'm gay. Because I am NOT gay.)

"That could've been me!" Marth said, grinding his teeth. "If you wish to strike fear in Link's heart, why do you not simply devoure his soul?" Nightmare asked. Marth simply hit his head repeatedly on the metal rail that he was leaning on. "Don't worry Marth. When my next plan succeeds, Zelda will be all over you. And Nightmare, you shall have all the souls you can eat. I was close this time, so next time they shall not survive. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Ganondorf laughed.

END OF CHAPTER: 7

So, what could Ganondorf be up to? You know, I REALLY need to put Nightmare in more seens.

Nightmare: You're damn right you need to! Now review, or I shall devoure the soul of your favorite charector! And then... I'll eat YOUR soul! -points Soul Edge at the readers threateningly-


	8. What I've Done

Wow, I really thought that this story would be over by now. But newer ideas just keep popping into my head. Sorry about the delayed update, I just got Fable and I've been busy playing that. And my computer is going to be finished with repairs soon, so I can play World of Warcraft again and work on my Troll (FOR THE HORDE!!!). Oops, my laptop I meen. The computer that I am typing on doesn't have enough RAM to play WOW on. Anyway, freakyanimegal456 suggested a charector(s) for me to kill. Personally, I've never found these people annoying. But how can I refuse a request from a chick? And don't worry, Nightmare will be appearing much more in this chapter. And this goes to all you guys out there, tell me who you think is the hottest Soul Calibur girl (personally, Cassandra makes me so horny I can't think straight). Now I mentioned in the last chapter that I saw the music video for What I've Done, that is where the insperation for this chapter came from. I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Linkin Park, Soul Calibur or Super Smash Bros. So don't try and sue me. Now, onward to the chapter!

CHAPTER 8: WHAT I'VE DONE

"So you're clear on what needs to be done?" Ganondorf asked in a shady voice. "Consider it done already." One of the shadowy figures that Ganondorf was talking to said. "I can give you 25 now. You'll get the rest when the job's done." Ganondorf said, sliding an envelope into the shadowy figure #1's hand. "Very well, I am counting on you to get these guys for me. My caree... erm... life, depends on it." Ganondorf said. "Don't worry sir, we will have everything taken care of by the specified time." shadowy figure #2 said. "Excellent, MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Ganondorf laughed (looks like someone is going to get whacked).

Ganondorf exited the bar that he was in to go over the plan with the band. "So, is the plan a go?" Marth asked. "It is." Ganondorf said. "I don't see why I can't just eat their souls." Nightmare complained. "Because it's full in here." a female voice said from out of no where. Nightmare pulled out Soul Edge and said "Didn't I tell you to shut up?!" "Hey, it's not my fault that you're addicted to souls." Xianghua said from inside Soul Edge. "You will not succeed in your plans. The wind shall... " Talim began to say before she was cut off. "ENOUGH ABOUT THE WIND!!!" Nightmare yelled. "If I hear one more word about the wind, I will resurrect you then eat your soul AGAIN!" Talim, along with the other occupents of Soul Edge, promptly shut their mouths. Having your soul eaten is not a very pleasent experience. "Hey, what did you do with Soul Calibur anyway?" Sophitia asked. "Oh, that old thing. I forget what I did with that." Nightmare replied.

-meanwhile, at a small village in Greece-

"So, is this the village that the _monster_ protects?" Dude #1 asked as he and Dude #2 walked into the village. "I hope so. I blew all my gold on instant lottery tickets. So I need some money pretty fast." Dude #2 said. "Come out! We'll catch you and sell you to slave traders!" Dude #1 yelled. "Oh, let's be nice to it." Dude #2 said. "Look, we went over this. We are selling it to slave traders, and that is final." Dude #1 said. At that moment, Lizard Man jumped down from a balcony and landed in front of them while weilding Soul Calibur. "Aah, what is this thing?!" Dude #1 sai... er, screamed (YEAH, Lizard Man kicks ass).

-and now, back to the bar in the middle of nowhere-

Anyway, lets go back to Hyrule Park. They were unwinding at the Stock Pot Inn the morning after the festival. Midna came back from talking to the Head Frat Twili, the second in command besides the princess. Except, every year the Head Frat Twili is endighted into his or her position in a drinking game. Whoever drank the most alchohol before throwing up and passing out, was elected the Head Frat Twili. "The Head Frat Twili had some bad news, there are still many of my people trapped inside the Twilight Realm. But we can't go there ourselves to play for them, D.L. and Vaati would be horribly disfigured."

"Well then what do you propose we do?" Vaati asked. "I've got it! We could make a music video!" Midna said. "A music whaa?" D.L. asked, deeply confused. "Oh right, you don't have video here. Well, video is like pictographs that move. My people have made great strides in the feilds of science. You see, alchohol ackts as a stimulant for my people's brains. Most of the time it's a bad stimulant, but sometimes it gives them alot of good ideas." Midna explained.

"All right, we can use that new song that Link just finished writing. Do you know how we make one of these so called _videos_?" D.L. asked. "Yes, I can have the Head Frat Twili record it. All we have to do is play. And I know the perfect spot to record it in, the Arbiter Grounds. That way, if Fall Out Hylian decides to bother us, we'll be able to kill them without any witnesses around to see us." Midna said. "Sounds like a plan. We can get a move on now and be there by the end of today." Link said.

And now, we rejoin Fall Out Gerudo in the Gerudo Desert just outside the Arbiter Grounds. Ganondorf was carefully surveying the area with a telescope. "Any minute they shall arrive. And then they shall succumb to my latest feet of genious." Ganondorf said. "In order to have a latest feet of genious, you need to have a _first _feet of genious." Marth said. Nightmare was arguing with the souls trapped inside Soul Edge. "Why didn't you even flinch when I attacked you?" Kilik whined. "Becaus you don't attack a man in a full suit of plate mail armor with a stick." Nightmare said. "Well you could've humored me!" Kilik continued to whine. "Oh shut up!" Nightmare yelled and put Soul Edge away. "Damn boy band rejects." Nightmare muttered to himself. "Quit, they're here!" Ganondorf yelled as he saw Hyrule Park approaching.

"So you're sure this will work Midna?" Link asked. "Dont worry Link, the sun is very sobering. So we shouldn't have any problems with the Head Frat Twili or anyone else going into a drunken rage." Midna said. They entered the Arbiter Grounds and went straight to the Mirror Chamber where the Twili began setting up the equipment. "Excellent, they are right where we want them." Ganondorf said.

With that, bright lights began shining on the to of the spires that dotted the sides of the Arbiter Grounds. Shapes began to form from inside the lights until beings emerged from them. Beigns known as... the Six... er, Five Sages (OMFG)! "So you have finally come, oh Twilight Princess." Sage #1 said. "And you have brought instruments and a band." Sage #2 said. "However, this band is not complete." Sage #3 said. "You must go find three more members, there is one atop a snowy mountain." Sage#4 said. "One within the ancient Temple of Time." Sage #5 said. "And another high in the heavens." Sage #1 said.

"Look, we don't need to go on _another_ quest to find more band members. We're fine. And I seriously doubt that there is anyone halfway decent in any of those places." Link said. "This is taking too long, I'm going down there." Nightmare said, unsheathing Soul Edge. Nightmare ran into the Mirror Chamber and said, "Time to eat... YOUR SOUL!" "Hey Nightmare look, souls." Link said pointing at the Sages. Nightmare turned and looked at the Sages. "SOULS!!!" Nightmare yelled, chasing the Sages out of the Arbiter Grounds while waving Soul Edge.

"I thought that old Ganondork would've had something better than that." Link said. "We're finished, your Royal Drunkenness." one of the Twili said to Midna. "Finally, places everyone!" Link yelled. Midna started with a keyboard solo. Then Zelda joined in on her drums. Finally, D.L. and Vaati played the chorus on their guitars before Link started singing.

(Link) _"In this farewell._

_There's no blood, there's no alibi._

_Cause I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies._

_So let mercy come and wash away, WHAT I'VE DONE!_

_I'LL FACE MYSELF!_

_TO CROSS OUT WHAT I'VE BECOME!_

_ERASE MYSELF, AND LET GO OF WHAT I'VE DONE!_

_Put to rest, what you thought of me._

_While I cleane this slate with the hands of uncertanty._

_So let mercy come and wash away, WHAT I'VE DONE!_

_I'LL FACE MYSELF!_

_TO CROSS OUT WHAT I'VE BECOME!_

_ERASE MYSELF, AND LET GO OF WHAT I'VE DONE!_

_I start againe, not knowing what paine may come._

_Today this ends, forgetting WHAT I'VE DONE!_

_I'LL FACE MYSELF!_

_TO CROSS OUT WHAT I'VE BECOME!_

_ERASE MYSELF, AND LET GO OF WHAT I'VE DONE!"_

"And, cut." the Head Frat Twili said. "I'm going to act unproffesional for one moment and say, THAT WAS (BLEEP)ING AWESOME!!!" "Yes, hopefully this will help restore my people to their former selves." Midna said. She took the tape, activated the Mirror of Twilight and threw the tape inside. "Hey, what do you think happened to the sages?" D.L. asked. They all heard a loud belch come from the direction that Nightmare had ran off after the sages in.

END OF CHAPTER: 8

Sorry againe about the slow update. Like I said, I've been playing Fable alot. I even have a full Dark Plate suit and a Master Greataxe. And I've been studying lately. You see, I get my car today (it's a Dodge Neon) and my drivers license test is tommorow, wish me luck. Anyway, don't forget to tell me who you think the hottest Soul Calibur babe is. Heh, this'll be just like Guy's Choice on Spike.


	9. Numb Encore

WOOT, I got my license! The streets of Bismarck won't be safe for a few more years, according to my parents. Well so far Dragon's Blade and freakyanimegal456 are the only ones that have reviewed. Anyway, sorry to hear that your parents wont let you play Soul Calibur freakyanimegal456. But, you and I are one in the same. I've never played Tales of Symphonia, even though I wanted to. So the only Kratos that I know of is the one from God of War. However, I have the hots for more than just two video game charectors (please consult my bio for more information). But I guess that's a guy thing. Anyway, I thought that I would pay some respects to the work that Linkin Park did with Jay-Z. Oh, and a free monkey to anyone who can find the Klay World cameo in this chapter. And I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Linkin Park, Soul Calibur, Super Smash Bros. or Jay-Z.

CHAPTER 9: NUMB/ENCORE

We begin our story on the island of cannible Kokiris where the surviving members of Link's fan club had been marooned. The surviving members who still stayed loyal to Link were; Malon, Saria, Ruto, Nabooru and Ilia. At the moment, they had all been tied to wooden posts with bon fires set around their feet. "What are we going to do now Mother Malon?" Saria asked. "We stay loyal to the Hot One. And if we die a horribly painfull death, then we do so in his name." Malon said, staring defiantly into space.

Suddenly, Nightmare burst out of the trees and chased after the Kokiri while swinging Soul Edge and yelling something about devouring their souls. "There Sisters, do you see how our faith has been rewarded?" Malon said to the others. Ganondorf, Marth, Veran and Majora came out and smothered the fires and cut Link's Fan Club loose. "Nabooru, mind telling me what a beatiful Gerudo like you is doing in a place like this?" Ganondorf said, trying to act seductive (and failing). "What do you want Ganon-dork?" Nabooru asked. "Why, I am here to save you my darling." Ganondorf said to Nabooru. "Perhaps you havn't noticed who's fan club I'm in." Nabooru said.

"Yes, Sister Nabooru has been a most welcomed addition to our council." Ruto said. "Well, getting down to business. My minion-er... my clients and I shall offer you transportation back to Hyrule. Not only that, but we shall take you to Link." Ganondorf said. The girls of the fan club screamed very VERY loudly. "SHUT UP!!!" Ganondorf yelled, trying to get the fealing back into his ears. "So, will you take my offer?" Ganondorf asked them. "Of we shall." Malon said. "Wonderful... MWUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Ganondorf laughed. Eventually, since they just wanted to fit in, Link's fan club joined in Ganondorf's laughing.

-meanwhile, in Hyrule Castle Town-

Hyrule Park was relaxing in their home in Castle Town. "Guys, someone parked a twenty foot piece of junk in front of our house." D.L. said, looking out through the window. The others gathered around the window to see a fairly long wagon of some sort sitting outside of their home. They went outside, originally planning to burn it and whoever was inside. But, a Zora who had his body covered in sting ray tatoos stepped out. "Who the (BLEEP) are you, and what the (BLEEP) do you want?" Link asked. As you can see, Link was in a particularly fine mood.

"Link, this is Ray-Z!" D.L. asked, shoked at his brother. "It's all right D Man. The Ray is not known by everyone." Ray-Z said. "Mr. Bennington, your band here is gaining popularity, but you're going to need a certaine push to get you all the way up to stardom. A push that the Ray can provide." Ray-Z said. "Look pal, I was up all night helping my fiance plan our wedding. So either you start making sense, or I run you through with the Master Sword." Link said.

"All right man, chill. The annual water festival is going to be going down at Zora's Domaine in a few days. The Ray wants to give you an invitation to play their with him." Ray-Z said. "Stop reffering to yourself in third person, and you got a deal." Link said. "'Aight, sounds good. I will split the profit with you, of course. Now, you had a certaine song called Numb. I would like to combine that song with a song of my own." Ray-Z said.

-later that week, at the water festival-

Hyrule Park and Ray-Z were gearing up for their much anticipated duet. Little did they know, Ganondorf was their as well. "Now, you know what to do?" Ganondorf asked the woman sitting next to him. "Yes yes yes, just give me my Link!" the woman, who turned out to be Ruto, said. "All in good time, just be patient." Ganondorf said.

"Just wait until Link shows up. Then you can go through with my plans." Ganondorf said to her.

"'Aight, you guys ready?" Ray-Z asked Hyrule Park. "You bet, Hyrule Park is always ready to kick ass!" D.L. shouted. "Well come on, the crowd has been waiting for us long enough." Ray-Z said. They all went on stage amidst a din of cheers and applause. When they were about to start, however. Link pricked up his ears and heard a high pitched voice screaming his name. And it sounded like it was getting closer.

Suddenly, Ruto burst through the crowd with her arms spread. Ready to glomp Link to death the second she made it on stage. Luckily, Ray-Z ran a large Zoran spear through Ruto's body "You mess with the Ray, and you get the stinger." he said as Ruto fell to the ground. "I think we need to get her to a doctor." Midna pointed out, unaware that Ruto was a founding member of Link's fan club. "Did you say doctor? Because I'm a doctor." a voice from behind them said.

The band turned around to see the midget doctor from Castle Town. "Oh, hi doc. No, I didn't say doctor. I said uhh... dentist, yeah, we need a dentist." Midna said. "Bull crap, you said doctor and you know it." the doctor said. "And this here is my assistant, Pick." the doctor said, motioning to a mentally handicapped person standing beside him. "You can call him Pick, or you can call him Dr. Pick. I just call him Pick because... well, he's not a doctor." the doctor said.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked, walking over to Ruto. Ruto was able to stand up, but she was still losing blood quit rapidly. "I got a tummy ache." Ruto said, pointing at the speare in her stomach. "A tummy ache, huh? Well, let me have a look." the doctor said. The doctor examined Ruto for about two minutes befor he said "Well, I think I've found the problem." "What is it?" Ruto asked him. "Well, it looks like you got this speare in your body." the doctor said. "Really, what are you going to do?" Ruto asked. "Well, I'm just going to go ahead and pull it out for you." the doctor said. He grabbed the speare and gave it a good yank... but not in the right direction. The doctor had pulled the speare sideways, cutting Ruto in half. "That'll be five hundred rupees." the doctor said, holding out his hand. The band and Ray-Z just stared at him in disbelief. "Well, you did a good job today Pick." the doctor said. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Pick yelled, throwing his arms in the air. The doctor and Pick left, and Ray-Z got his speare back before kicking Ruto's bloody corpse into the water. "Let's start the song, already." Link said.

(Ray-Z) _"Can I get an encore, do ya want more?_

_Cook and roll with the Hyrule boys._

_So for one last time, I need y'all to roar._

_What the hell are you waiting for?_

_After me, there should be no more._

_So for one last time, make some noise._

_Who you know fresher than whole, riddle me that._

_The rest of y'all know where I'm neurically at._

_Can none of y'all mirror me back?_

_Do you hear rapping like Han-G and Rappinus Prime?_

_I'm young H.O. raps created from dead._

_And I could take over the globe, now break that._

_Now I'm in Bowing Jets, Global Express, out in the country where the blueberries still connect._

_On the low, lucky I've got a triple deck._

_When you're young what the (BLEEP) do you expect._

_Grand opening grand closing, grab your man and crack the can open againe._

_Who are you gonna find over the hedge with no paine to draw inspiration?_

_Who ya gonna see, you can't replace him._

_With cheap immitations from these generations._

_Can I get an encore, do ya want more?_

_Cook and roll with the Hyrule boys._

_So for one last time, I need y'all to roar._

_After me, there should be no more._

_So for one last time, make some noise._

_Look what you made me do, look what I made for you._

_I knew if I paide my dues, how well they'd pay you._

_When you first come in the game they try to play you._

_Then you drive a couple of hits, look how they way to you._

_From Mar-C to Hyrule Square, to the only thing that matters it's just a matter of years._

_As a matter of fate, Ray's status appears to be at an all time high._

_Perfect time to say goodbye, when I come back like George, It aint to play games with you._

_It's to aim at you, probably maim you; if I owe you, I'll blow you to smitherines._

_Cause I can take one for your team, and I need you to remember one thing._

_I came I saw I conquered, for record sales and sold out concerts._

_So if you want this encore, I need you to scream until your lungs get sore."_

(Link) _"Tired of being what you want me to be._

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface._

_Don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes."_

(Vaati) _"Caught in the undertow, I'm just caught in the undertow."_

(Link) _"Every step that I take is another mistake to you."_

(Vaati) _"Caught in the undertow, I'm just caught in the undertow."_

(Link) _"And every second I waste is more than I can take._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

_Become so tight, so much more aware._

_By becoming less, all I want to do._

_Is be more like me, and be less like you._

_I've become so numb."_

(Ray-Z) _"Can I get an encore, do you want more?"_

(Link) _"I've become so numb!"_

(Ray-Z) _"So for one last time I nee y'all to roar._

_One last time I need y'all to roar."_

The Zoras erupted into cheers and applause. While Ganondorf stormed off with Ruto's disembowled corpse. "I guess they really do want an encore." D.L. said as the crowd chanted their name. "Well then, let's give it to them." Link said, getting into a lighter mood.

END OF CHAPTER: 9

There you have it, chapter 9. I don't know if the words in the first part of the song make any sense. I don't have the lyrics written down, so I was following allong on my iPod. Anyway, REVIEW OR NIGHTMARE WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!!!


	10. Crawling

Hello againe readers. Sorry about the slow update, I wanted to update my other story for a change. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Jalm's cousin. Hey, I can understand If you are too lasy to leave a review yourself. After all, I'm lasy too (yay for being lasy ). So this one's for you. Oh, and I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Linkin Park, Super Smash Bros., or Soul Calibur.

CHAPTER 10: CRAWLING

"Well, I think that went good." Marth said sarcastically. "Well at least I got us something to eat." Ganondorf said. "Who wants fried Ruto!?" Nabooru yelled. Link's fan club ran to the fire that Nabooru was using while shouting "Save me an arm!" and "Pass me the thaught sector of the brain!". While the fan club gorged themselves on Ruto's corpse, Ganondorf formulated yet another plan. "O.K., I think that we can use these girl's stupidity to our advantage." Ganondorf said to Marth."Well you have certainly used your own stupidity to your advantage." Marth said. "That was uncalled for. Anyway, one fan club member may be dead. But there are still four left. And that meens four more attempts." Ganondorf said. "Now, I want to save Malon as a last resort. So I'll have to use someone else for my next plan." Ganondorf said.

"Hey Ilia, I need to have a word with you!" Ganondorf yelled. Ilia walked over to Ganondorf with a piece of Ruto's leg still in her mouth. "Now Ilia, I have a proposition for you. You see, Link is getting married to Zelda in a couple of months. You don't want that to happen do you?" Ganondorf asked. Ilia shook her head frantically. She was unable to scream no like she wanted to due to that peace of Ruto's leg in her mouth. "Well, neither do I. My sources have told me that Hyrule Park is performing at Romani Ranch in two days. And when that happens, I think Zelda will have an unfortunate _accident_." Ganondorf said. "With all due respect, I don't think we should count on an accident happening." Ilia said, finishing Ruto's leg. Ganondorf sighed out of frustration before saying "No, I want you to kill her.". "WHAT!!!" Marth yelled. "Oh, right. Uhh, Ilia... wherever I said Zelda, I really meant Midna." Ganondorf said. "Midna, that bitch!" Ilia said, grinding her teath.

"Yes, that's the fire I like to see. But keep this quite from the others." Ganondorf said. Ilia nodded. "Good, now go have some more Ruto." Ganondorf said. Ilia skipped happily back to the fire. "You were going to kill Zelda!?" Marth asked. " I changed the plan didn't I?" Ganondorf said, trying to defend himself. "Yes, but don't do that agine!" Marth yelled.

-two days later, at Romani Ranch-

"It was so nice of you guys to agree to this, it really meens alot to my sister." Romani said to the members of Hyrule Park. "It's no problem Romani, but you failed to mention that this was a bachalorette party." Link said. Sure enough, this was a bachorlorette party for Romani's sister, Cremia. "Oh come on bro, live a little." D.L. said, anctious to perform in front of an audience of women. "Oh, you're nervouse about Zelda. Well, this should help." D.L. said, unzipping his jacket. "There, now their eyes will be drawn to me instead of you. Hey Vaati, why don't you do the same?" D.L. said. "Forget it." was Vaati's reply. "Come on, you're the one that captured all those women and took them to your Palace of Winds." D.L. said. "Hey, it gets lonely in there!" Vaati yelled. "Guys, forget about what happened several years ago. We need to get set up for the big night." Link said.

-later that night-

The party sounded like it was pretty kick ass. Though they couldn't tell, since Link, D.L. and Vaati weren't coming out of the ranch house until the male exotick dancers were gone. "I saw things I shouldn't have." D.L. said while Midna patted his back comfortingly and rocked him back and forth. D.L. had walked outside to mingle with the ladies, but he didn't know that the dancers were there. He had ran back inside and tried to gouge out his short term memory with the Dark Master Sword.

The door swung open and Romani came in and said "All right, dancers are gone. You guys are up.". Hyrule Park took the stage with the audience screaming. But just then, Ilia jumped on stage with a demented look on her face and an axe in her hand. "YOU!!! YOU'RE MINE!!!" she yelled while pointing at Midna. Ilia lunged at Midna, but Midna simply stepped aside and let Ilia fall to the ground. Then everyone heard "Protect the princess!". With that, the Twili Secret Service jumped out of the shadows while wielding broken beer bottles. They used these bottles to stab Ilia to death. "Quikly, dispose of the body!" the leader said. The Twili carried off Ilia's corpse. "O.K., let's just start the song." Link said.

(Link) _"CRAWLING IN MY SKIN!_

_THESE WOUNDS, THEY WILL NOT HEAL!_

_FEAR IS HOW I FALL!_

_CONFUSING WHAT IS REAL!_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface._

_Confusing, abusing._

_This lack of self control I fear is never ending._

_Controlling, I can't seem..._

_To find myself againe, my walls are closing in."_

(Vaati) _"Withought a sense of confidence._

_I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take."_

(Link) _"I've felt this way before._

_SO INSECURE!_

_CRAWLING IN MY SKIN!  
THESE WOUNDS, THEY WILL NOT HEAL!_

_FEAR IS HOW I FALL!_

_CONFUSING WHAT IS REAL!_

_Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me._

_Distracting, reacting._

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection._

_It's haunting, how I can't seem..._

_To find myself againe, my walls are closing in."_

(Vaati) _"Withought a sense of confidence._

_I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take."_

(Link) _"I've felt this way before._

_SO INSECURE!_

_CRAWLING IN MY SKIN!  
THESE WOUNDS, THEY WILL NOT HEAL!_

_FEAR IS HOW I FALL!_

_CONFUSING WHAT IS REAL!_

_CRAWLING IN MY SKIN!_

_THESE WOUNDS, THEY WILL NOT HEAL!  
FEAR IS HOW I FALL!_

_CONFUSING, ABUSING WHAT IS REAL!_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneathe the surface._

_Consuming, CONFUSING WHAT IS REAL!_

_This lack of self control I fear is never ending._

_Controlling, CONFUSING WHAT IS REAL!_

Midna ended the song with a sound that sounded like draining water. The audience screamed and cheered, some of them did both. "So, got any other brilliant ideas?" Marth asked. "I still have one or two." Ganondorf said.

END OF CHAPTER: 10

Well, that's five down. -scratches Ilia off of hit list- Sorry if this chapter was a little short, I just needed to update. And I'm going to have to make this short, I just don't have anything to say. You know the drill, review.


	11. Breaking the Habit

Wow, I just posted chapter ten this morning. And I'm already starting a new chapter. I was struck with a lightning bolt of inspiration in the form of a review left by TheFireSage. She left a review ten minutes after I posted the chapter, I love quik reviews. Anyway, thanks for the idea FireSage! And, I realized that I havn't used my all-time favorite song. Those of you who have read my bio will know what I'm talking about. I had planned for this to be a short five or six chapter story. And I was saving this song for the last chapter. But, like I said before, new ideas just keep popping into my head. Or in this case, new ideas are left by my genious reviewers (forgive me if I spelt that wrong). I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Linkin Park, Super Smash Bros. or Soul Calibur. Now, on to the chapter!

CHAPTER 11: BREAKING THE HABIT

"O.K., so we can't attack Link because the fan club will go balistick. We can't attack Zelda because Marth has the hots for her. And now we can't attack Midna because of her secret service members. It looks like the only ones left that we can use to cripple the band are Vaati and Dark Link." Ganondorf said. "Why are you telling _me_ all this?" Nightmare asked. "Because if I don't share my plans with someone or else my head will explode. And Marth has had enough of my plans." Ganondorf said. "Didn't those two guys used to be evil?" Nightmare asked. "Yeah, but they're kind of pissed off at me. I used them to try and take over Hyrule." Ganondorf explained. "I did that with a guy named Siegfried. It's always a bad idea." Nightmare said.

"So, who are we going to use next?" Nightmare asked. "I've already talked with Saria about killing Dark Link." Ganondorf said. "I hope you didn't tell her that he's marrying Link, like you did with that Ilia girl when you wanted to kill Midna." Nightmare said. "Well... I used the words 'domestic partnership'. "Ganondorf said. Nightmare just stared in disguest. "All right, so it wasn't the best idea. But I had to say something." Ganondorf said, trying to defend his actions. "Let's just not talk about it." Nightmare said.

-meanwhile, at the Romani Ranch farm house-

Midna was lying on the couch with a blanket covering her. The rest of the band, along with Romani, was outside cleaning up the mess from the night before. The door opened and D.L. came in holding a tray of food. "Hey Mid, I thought you might be getting hungry." he said, setting the tray down on a table in front of Midna. "Thanks Dark." she said with a bit of a raspy voice. D.L. sat down next to her and said "Thanks for earlier. I mean, after I saw those dancers. I was just a little freaked out." "It was no problem. Thanks for holding my hair back while I was throwing up." Midna said. "Don't worry about it. I've never seen anyone draine two whole kegs of beer." D.L. said.

"My father taught me all I know." Midna said. D.L. chuckled a little then looked like he remembered something. He took a small bottle out of his jacket. "Here, this will help get rid of the taste. It saved Vaati and I, we both lost it on the boat ride to Koholint." he said, giving the bottle to Midna. "I never knew you got sea-sick." Midna said, taking a sip of the bottles contents. "Yeah, water reminds me too much of princess Ruto. Along with guarding the endless labrinth otherwise known as the Water Temple. Therefore, whenever I see water, I want to hurl." D.L. said.

A giggle escaped Midna's lips. "What's so funny?" D.L. asked. "It's just, we're band mates. But this is the first time that we've ever actually talked." Midna said. "Oh yeah, kinda funny how a freak bachalorette party accident can bring people closer together." D.L. said. Midna was looking at him with a smile on her face. "What?" D.L. asked her. "You just remind me of your brother." Midna said. "Heh, I'll be lucky if I can be anything like him. He's a hero, I'm just a copy." D.L. said, his ears drooping a little.

He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He looked over at Midna, she was sitting up now and it was her hand that was on his shoulder. "I think you're like your brother." Midna said softly. She moved her hand up to D.L.'s cheek and kept it there. At length, D.L. noticed that Midna was leaning closer to him. And he, for some reason that he was unaware of, he leaned closer to her. Soon he could feel Midna's breath on his face. He instinctivly closed his eyes, realising what was coming. (Hey, I'm pretty good at this. Maybe I should write a romance story next. But I'll think about that later.)

However, when their lips were a fraction of an inch apart, the Twili secret service jumped out of the shadows and takled D.L. to the floor. "All right ma'am, what did he touch?" one of the Twili asked Midna. "He didn't touch anything, we were just having a nice moment." Midna said. "Yeah, so you can get off of me." D.L. said to the Twili that had tackled him. "Lady Midna, you know the rules that your father made before his death. No tongue lashings until _after_ you're married." one of the Twili told Midna. "Look, I told you that we were just having a moment." Midna said. "Call it what you want. Now, lie back down. You need your rest." the Twili said. "As for you, Mr. Sex Fiend." the Twili said to D.L. "You get outside and help clean!". As D.L. struggled to his feat, he heard Midna whisper to him "Let's try againe some other time.". D.L. gave her one last smile before exiting the farm house.

"D.L., glad to see you've decided to help." Vaati said, pushing a rake into D.L.'s hands. A Deku Scrub entered the ranch and said to Link "Excuse me sir, but would you be Sir Link of Hyrule?". "Yeah, what do you need." Link said. "Oh, I've finally found you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dante Deku, a representative of the Deku royal family. You see, after you saved our race from a horribly agonizing death, we concluded that humans weren't the meniachle acid spewing race that we once thought that they were. And so we now hold the Deku Fest once each year to improve ties with the other races. And we would like you to perform at this year's festival tommorow." Dante said.

"I would like to. But we still have a lot of work to do." Link said. "Oh, go enjoy yourselves Link. The aliens and I can finish." Romani said. "Did you say aliens? As in the same ones that I helped kill?" Link asked. "Yup, but it turns out that they aren't so bad. We're really good friends now. So go." Romani said. "All right. Vaati, go get Midna." Link said.

-later, at Deku Fest-

Hyrule Park was waiting for their turn on stage. They had the Goron band, Erockscene. The Gerudo band, the Gerillaz. Ray-Z, the Zoran rapper from chapter nine. And Hyrule Park was the human/Minish/Twili band. Soon, Dante Deku announced Hyrule Park to come on stage. Hyrule Park took the stage, and immediately a high pitched screaming that was headed for the stage was heard. Saria jumped out of the thick of the crowd, wielding a Kokiri spear. Actually, the Kokiri are wusses and don't use weapons. So it wasn't exactly a Kokiri spear. But, that's beside the point.

She pointed it at D.L. threaghtningly. "YOU SHALL PAY DEARLY FOR TRYING TO STEAL THE HOT ONE FROM US!!!" she yelled. "Saria, I have no clue what you are talking about. But if you're reffering to me, I never had any interest in you or any other members of that psychotic club of mine." Link said. "Nonesence, now let me deal with the infidel." she said lunging at D.L. with her speare.

However, Midna grabbed her out of the air with her supernaturally powered Twili hair. "Now you listen to me! Touch him, and I'll rip your bones out of your body!" Midna said. She then zapped her with Shadow magic. But she overdid it, because when she stopped there was nothing left of Saria except her skeleton. "Oops." Midna said. "You didn't see anything." she said to the horrified crowd. She tossed Saria's skeleton out of the swamp where it landed in front of the fan club who was staked out outside the swamp entrance. "Saria, where'd all your meat go?" Malon asked Saria's skeleton. "Let's get started with the song before we lose the audience." Zelda said.

(Link) _"Memorys consume, like opening the wound._

_I'm picking me apart againe._

_You all assume, I'm searching in my room._

_Unless I try to start againe._

_I don't want to be the one, the battles always choose._

_Cause inside I realise, that I'm the one confused._

_I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WORTH FIGHTING FOR, OR WHY I HAVE TO SCREAM!_

_I DON'T KNOW WHY I INSTICATE, AND SAY WHAT I DON'T MEAN!_

_I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT THIS WAY, I KNOW IT'S NOT ALL RIGHT!_

_SO I'M BREAKING THE HABIT, I'M BREAKING THE HABIT TONIGHT!_

_Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door and try to catch my breath againe._

_I hurt much more, than any time before._

_I have no options left againe._

_I don't want to be the one, the battles always choose._

_Cause inside I realise, that I'm the one confused._

_I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WORTH FIGHTING FOR, OR WHY I HAVE TO SCREAM!_

_I DON'T KNOW WHY I INSTICATE, AND SAY WHAT I DON'T MEAN!_

_I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT THIS WAY, I KNOW IT'S NOT ALL RIGHT!_

_SO I'M BREAKING THE HABIT, I'M BREAKING THE HABIT TONIGHT!_

_I'LL PAINT IT ON THE WALLS!  
CAUSE I'M THE ONE THAT FALLS!  
I'LL NEVER FIGHT AGAINE!_

_AND THIS IS HOW IT ENDS!_

_I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WORTH FIGHTING FOR, OR WHY I HAVE TO SCREAM!_

_I DON'T KNOW WHY I INSTICATE, AND SAY WHAT I DON'T MEAN!_

_I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT THIS WAY, I'LL NEVER BE ALL RIGHT!_

_SO I'M BREAKING THE HABIT, I'M BREAKING THE HABIT, I'M BREAKING THE HABIT TONIGHT!_

Ganondorf heard all the screaming and said "Did my plan work? I can't tell?". "Uum, Ganon, what should I do with this?" Ganondorf heard. He turned around to see Malon holding Saria's skeleton. "Crap." Ganondorf said to himself.

END OF CHAPTER: 11

Let it be known that I, Vaati's Apprentice, am the first person to attempt a Dark Link x Midna pairing. Sorry if this seemed like more of a romance fic in this chapter. But that's what happens when I'm in the zone. Anyway, review!


	12. Points of Authority

It's update time againe! Dang, I'm going to have a tough time writing this. I just got done with my western story, and I have that darn western accent stuck in my head. I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Linkin Park, Super Smash Brothers or Soul Calibur.

CHAPTER 12: POINTS OF AUTHORITY

Hyrule Park was once againe back at there home in Hyrule Castle Town. Link, Zelda and Vaati were having a conversation while D.L. and Midna were off working on a song. "All right, so you guys are o.k. with doing the Haloween concert?" Vaati asked. He knew that Link and Zelda had some bad expieriences with Haloween in the past. Impa claimed that it was a ritual for the princess's nursmaid to scare the princess shitless every hour, on the hour. As for Link, he suffered from a terrible dreadlock accident... he still can't talk about it.

"Don't worry about us Vaati." Zelda said. "You should probably tell D.L. and Midna." Link said. "Arent they, like... in love now?'" Vaati asked. "Please Vaati, I've had enough cross-species breeding for a while." Link said. He had just gotten word from Outset that Komali was his sister's new boyfriend. "The last thing I need is a mini D.L. with technicolor skin running around." Link said. "Well, we had better get those two and start practicing." Zelda said.

-meanwhile, at Ganondorf's secret hideout-

"You have caused the death of every member of our council except myself and Sister Nabooru. You are certainly the Great Destroyer who was foretold of in many of our holy scriptures. You are the person who shall rain judgement down upon those who are unworthy of the Hot One." Malon said to Ganondorf. "All right, now I'm _certaine_ you're a cult." Ganondorf said. "Regardless, it was also foretold that during this time the Chosen One would reviel herself. The Chosen One is the woman destined to be with the Link for ever and ever. Ruto, Ilia and Saria's deaths prove that none of them were the Chosen One. Sister Nabooru shall be the next to test herself. If she lives, then she is the Chosen One. If she dies, well then she dies." Malon said.

"I am ready to submit to the Test, Mother Malon." Nabooru said. "Very well, I have information that says that Hyrule Park will be performing at Kakariko Graveyard for Haloween. If you wish to go through with this test of yours, then I have a plan. You will hide out in the Royal Family's Tomb. Then, when Hyrule Park comes to perform, you will leap out and... uuh, what does she have to do in order to pass this test of yours Malon?" Ganondorf asked. "To prove that she is the Chosen One, Nabooru must place a single kiss upon Link's lips." Malon said.

"Very well, then after you do that you can kill the others." Ganondorf said. Then there was a loud "ahem" that came from Marth's direction. "Oh right, everyone except Zelda." Ganondorf said. "All that loud music will surely disrupt the souls." Nightmare said, sharpening Soul Edge. "It shall, I have a good fealing about this plan, Great Destroyer. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Malon laughed. "Hey, that's a trademarked line! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Ganondorf laughed.

-Kakariko Graveyard-

Hyrule Park was able to relax, this wasn't a competition. So they didn't have to worry about the other bands. However, the Twili decided to make the party a so called "kegger". And the Twili leader, Midna in this case, is alway the one that starts the event by guzzling a pitcher of pure alcohol. "Man, I am so wasted." Midna said, coming into the gravekeeper's house with the rest of the band.

"Midna, I really think that you've had enough for tonight." Vaati said. "Hey, I'll tell you when I've had enough!" Midna said. "Uuh Midna, I'm over here." Vaati said, he was sitting behind Midna. "Then who the hell is this!?" Midna yelled, pointing at the gravestone that she had been talking to. Midna tried to punch the gravestone but missed and fell to the ground.

During this time, Ganondorf and his team had gotten behind the stage where the hole that used to be the Royal Family's gravestone was. "All right Nabooru, hide in here." Ganondorf said. (If you don't want to see how Nabooru dies, because I know that there are Nabooru fans, skip this paragraph.) After Nabooru jumped in, Ganondorf's team went back into hiding. However, they heard screaming coming from the hole. "AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!!! MERCIFULL NAYRU, IT'S EATING ME!!!" Nabooru screamed. "Don't you think we should help her?" Marth asked as the screaming continued. "No, this is just a game that us Gerudo's play. Nice one Nabooru!" Ganondorf said nervousely. The screaming stopped for a moment. "There, you see?" Ganondorf said. After he said that however, the screaming started againe. "IF SOMEBODY DOESN'T HELP ME, I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO (BLEEP)ING DIE!!!" Nabooru screamed. Then, the screaming stopped againe. "I'm going to check on her." Marth said. Marth jumped into the hole and said "HOLY (BLEEP) LOOK AT ALL THE BLOOD!!!". Malon came in after him and saw that the walls were smeared with blood. "Wow, is it your blood?" Malon asked Marth. "IF THIS WAS MY BLOOD, I WOULDN'T BE SAYING 'HEY LOOK AT ALL THE BLOOD'!!! I'D BE SAYING 'HELP, I'M OUT OF BLOOD GIVE ME SOME MORE!!!" Marth yelled, visibly shaken by what he had seen. Then, the ground rumbled and a Dead Hand with a bloody mouth popped out of the ground. (Yeah I know those things are easy to kill, but they're still pretty (BLEEP)ing scary.) "RUN!!!" Marth and Malon yelled in unison as they sprinted for the exit.

Hyrule Park had just taken the stage when Marth and Malon came out of the hole and made a dash for the exit of the graveyard. They decided it was better not to ask questions and get on with the concert.

(Vaati) _"Forfiet the game._

_Before somedoy takes you out of the frame._

_And put's your name to shame._

_Cover up your face, you can't run the race._

_The pace is too fast._

_You just won't last."_

(Link) _"You love the way I look at you._

_While taking pleasure in the awfull things you put me through._

_You take away if I give in._

_MY LIFE, MY PRIDE IS BROKEN!_

_YOU LIKE TO THINK YOU'RE NEVER WRONG, YOU LIVE WHAT YOU'VE LEARNED!_

_YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE YOU'RE SOMEONE, YOU LIVE WHAT YOU'VE LEARNED!_

_YOU WANT SOMEONE TO HURT LIKE YOU, YOU LIVE WHAT YOU'VE LEARNED!_

_YOU WANT TO SHARE WHAT YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH, YOU LIVE WHAT YOU'VE LEARNED!_

_You love the things I say I'll do._

_The way I hurt myself againe just took it back at you._

_You take away when I give in._

_MY LIFE, MY PRIDE IS BROKEN!_

_YOU LIKE TO THINK YOU'RE NEVER WRONG, YOU LIVE WHAT YOU'VE LEARNED!_

_YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE YOU'RE SOMEONE, YOU LIVE WHAT YOU'VE LEARNED!_

_YOU WANT SOMEONE TO HURT LIKE YOU, YOU LIVE WHAT YOU'VE LEARNED!_

_YOU WANT TO SHARE WHAT YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH, YOU LIVE WHAT YOU'VE LEARNED!"_

(Vaati) _"Forfiet the game._

_before somebody takes you out of the frame._

_And put's your name to shame._

_Cover up your face, you can't run the race._

_The pace is too fast._

_You just won't last."_

(Link) _"YOU LIKE TO THINK YOU'RE NEVER WRONG, YOU LIVE WHAT YOU'VE LEARNED!"_

(Vaati) _"Forfiet the game."_

(Link)_ "YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE YOU'RE SOMEONE, YOU LIVE WHAT YOU'VE LEARNED!"_

(Vaati) _"Forfiet the game."_

(Link) _"YOU WANT SOMEONE TO HURT LIKE YOU, YOU LIVE WHAT YOU'VE LEARNED!"_

(Vaati) _"Forfiet the game."_

(Link) _"YOU WANT TO SHARE WHAT YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH, YOU LIVE WHAT YOU'VE LEARNED!"_

Link ended the song with some cool beat box sounds that he made by putting his hands to his mouth. And this time, even the dead people loved it. The Poe ghosts had come out to witness Hyrule Park. However, they were all eaten by Nightmare. "Well Great Destroyer, it looks like I am the only one left. If I am not the Chosen One, then it must be Zelda." Malon said, looking at the drummer princess with hatred in her eyes.

END OF CHAPTER: 12

Finally got that done. So, is Malon the Chosen One? Or is Zelda? I guess you'll have to be patient and find out.


	13. My December

Update time again! I'm a little sad, this is the second to the last chapter (and I'm serious this time). But, there's no time to feel sad. Anyway, there may be some people that have never heard of this next song. Since it was only on the bonus version of Hybrid Theory. And it is a little slower than what Linkin Park usually does. Regardless, it's still one of my favorites. I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Linkin Park, Super Smash Bros. or Soul Calibur. Warning: Dark Link x Midna fluff ahead.

CHAPTER 13: MY DECEMBER

A couple months had passed. It was now December in Hyrule and Hyrule Park was trying to come up with a new song. They had been invited by Princess Tetra (remember, she took over Zelda's throne) to perform at the Winter Festival. The only problem was, they required that whatever they play be formal. And so far whatever Hyrule Park played, Link screamed so much that he needed to swallow a fairy to cure his throaght. And that is most definately not formal. So, needless to say, they had a bit of a problem on their hands.

Zelda, Midna and Vaati were in the living room trying to come up with a song. Link had gone off to gather some more fire wood and D.L. had gone out to throw "icesickle spears" at Jovani's cats. Actually, they had just slammed the door so that it sounded like they had left. They were really in Link's room writing a new song. "Well ladies, and whatever Vaati is, we have our song for the festival." D.L. said.

Zelda took the lyrics sheet out of D.L.'s hand, expecting to see profanity scribbled over it. But there were actually words that made sense. After she read through it, she said "By Nayru, it's... it's beutiful". Midna took the sheet from Zelda and read it herself. "D.L., I've never seen this from you." Midna said. "That's because I've just recently discovered the true beuty of the world... you." D.L. said to Midna. "Ahem." Vaati said, pointing to a silloette that looked suspiciously like a Twili. "Oh, right." D.L. said in an annoyed tone of voice. "We aught to practice this right away." Link said.

-later that week, before the Winter Festival-

While the Royal Stage Crew was setting up the stage in front of Hyrule Castle, Ganondorf and company were scheming not far off. "Now as soon as Hyrule Park get on stage, we will throw these buckets of water on them. And then, they will all freez to death." Ganondorf told Nightmare and Majora. There were many wooden buckets of warm water lying on the ground for the plan. "Oh hey, I needed to wash my face." Malon said, dipping her hands in the water. "Hey, who the hell soaked my mike in jello!?" Marth yelled, holding a jello soaked micrphone. He tripped on a rock and fell face first into the same bucket that malon was using. The electricity shocked both of them and they were knocked out cold.

After a while, Marth slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and, for some reason, it looked like he was inside a large cave. He stood up to survey the area better. Then, something wrapped tightly around his body. He realised that it was Nightmare's demonic right hand that grabbed him. "Hey, I captured someone! I are the greetest, besides Malon!" Nightmare yelled in an excited tone while jumping up and down.

"Oh hey, it's the other guy who's name I forget!" Nightmare exclaimed as Majora walked in sight. "Yarr, let's make him walk the plank!" Vaati yelled, while brandishing a scimitar. "Hi, I'm Ganondorf! I'm old and ugly. And my butt stinks... like a butt." Ganondorf said. "ENOUGH, NO MORE!!!" Marth yelled. "Look, where the (BLEEP) am I?" Marth asked. "You're inside Malon's head." Nightmare said. "Malon's head, but this is just a hollow cave. Of course, her head _is_ a hollow cave." Marth said to himself. "Look, I need you to take me to whoever is in charge here." Marth said to Nightmare, who was still holding on to him. "Oky-dokey!" Nightmare said.

"This must be how Malon sees other people." Marth thaught to himself. "I say sir, we've captured that dit that you wanted." Vaati said with a British accent. "I thaught you had a pirate accent." Marth said. "I'm not very consistant, arr." Vaati said, changing back to his pirate accent. "Ah, I see. So you're the on that has entered the mind of the smartest, funniest, sexiest woman alive?" a voice said. There was a large swivel chair in front of them. The chair turned to reviel that Link was the one sitting in it. Except, the only clothing that he was wearing was his hat, his leggings and his boots. Yup, this was Malon's mind all right. "Look, I just need to get out of here." Marth said. "Oh don't worry, you're scheduled to leave in about three seconds." Link said. "What?" Marth asked.

At that moment, Marth woke up to see Nightmare staring down at him. "It's about time, I was about to eat your soul. Just like that Malon girl." Nightmare said. "You ate Malon's soul?" Marth asked. "Sure did." Nightmare said. Sure enough, Ganondorf was sitting on a ledge crying his eyes out over his latest failed plan. Meanwhile, Hyrule Park had taken the stage and D.L. had started the song with a piano solo. He and Vaati didn't need their guitars for this song.

(Link) _"This is my December._

_This is my time of the year._

_This is my December._

_This is all so clear._

_This is my December._

_This is my snow covered home._

_This is my December._

_This is me alone._

_And I..."_

(Vaati) _"Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed."_

(Link) _"And I..."_

(Vaati) _"Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that."_

(Link) _"And I..."_

(Vaati) _"Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed."_

(Link) _"And I..."_

(Vaati) _"Take back all the things I said to you."_

(Link) _"And I'd give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to._

_Give it all away, to have someone to come home to._

_This is my December._

_These are my snow covered trees._

_This is me pretending, this is all I need._

_And I..."_

(Vaati) _"Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed."_

(Link) _"And I..."_

(Vaati) _"Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that."_

(Link) _"And I..."_

(Vaati) _"Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed."_

(Link) _"And I..."_

(Vaati) _"Take back all the things I said to you."_

(Link) _"And I'd give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to._

_Give it all away, to have someone to come home to._

_This is my December._

_This is my time of the year._

_This is my December._

_This is all SO CLEAR!_

_Give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to._

_Give it all away, to have someone to come home to._

_Give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to._

_Give it all away, to have someone to come home to._

The song ended with Midna and D.L. doing a duet. The crowd, instead of screaming at an inhuman level of loudness, was crying. They certainely hadn't expected this much emotion from the band. But, through the tears, the audience gave the band a thunderous applause. "Folks, I just need to do one more thing before the day ends." D.L. said int his mike. He walked over to Midna and took her hand in his.

"Midna, I've been thinking that you need a new name. And I was hoping that you would take mine." D.L. said, getting down on his knee. "Midna Hahn... will you marry me?" D.L. asked, producing a small gold ring from his jacket pocket. Midna had tears her eyes now. With shaking hands, she took the ring from D.L. "Yes, yes off course I will." Midna said, throwing her arms around D.L. "I think you two need a little something to seal deal." Vaati whispered in D.L.'s ear. D.L. pulled Midna close to him and looked deeply into her eyes before pressing his lips tightly against hers as the crowd cheered for them.

"Do you want me to devour their souls?" Nightmare asked. "No, I don't feel like it now." Ganondorf said in defeat.

END OF CHAPTER: 13

There it is, the second to the last chapter in the series. And my first serious DarkxMidna. Anyway, drop a review on your way out. If you don't, then you're automatically an Al-Kieda. And, as a future four star general, I shall be forced to kill you.


	14. No More Sorrow

Well, you guys lucked out. As you recall, I was going to make this the final chapter. But a reviewer wanted me to do No More Sorrow. And why is that a problem you ask? Well, the last chapter is going to be Link and Zelda's wedding. And No More Sorrow isn't exactly wedding apropriate. So, I think I can give this story another chapter. I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Linkin Park, Super Smash Bros. or Soul Calibur. Enjoy. Oh, and there's a 1-800 Magic reference in here. See if you can find it.

CHAPTER 14: NO MORE SORROW

It had been a week since the Winter Festival and D.L.'s marriage proposal to Midna. They had both gone out, Midna had said that she needed to prepare D.L. for becoming the King of the Twili. The door swung open and Midna came in with D.L. hanging loosly on her shoulder. "What happened to him?" Zelda asked, concerned. "Hey there sister in law -hickup-. Wait -hickup- when where there two of you?" D.L. asked Zelda in a slurred voice. "Is he drunk?" Link asked.

"Yeah, he's a real lightweight. But don't worry, he'll get better with training." Midna said. She let go of D.L. so he could walk around a bit. "Well, we got another letter from Termina. The Goron Elder just died and his son is to be proclaimed his successor. It turns out that he's a big fan of ours. And he wants us to play at the crowning ceremony." Link said.

"Hey bro -hickup-, how do I flush the clock?" D.L. asked. He was standing in front of the grandfather clock with his pants down. "All right, remind me to get a new clock." Link said. "Well, this sounds like a good deal. I suppose we should start packing right away." Midna said. "Hey, look what I found -hickup-. Giant Labrunnian crackers!" D.L. said, munching on a couple of bath towels. "Maybe we should wait until he sobers up." Vaati said. "Isn't he going to have a hang over or something?" Zelda asked. "Like you wouldn't believe. But he'll build up an immunity to it. Just like I did." Midna said.

-a few days later at Snowhead Mountain-

Ganondorf and company were inside Snowhead Temple preparing to execute Ganondorf's latest feet of stupidity."All right, I've taught Marth a few powerfull spells wich he will use to destroy Hyrule Park. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Ganondorf said. "Why don't you use your magic?" Veran asked. "I don't really have the best track record when it comes to using magic against Link." Ganondorf said.

"Is that why you're afraid of tennis?" Veran asked. "Tennis, where!?" Ganondorf asked in a scared tone of voice. "That's what happens when you buy spell books on the flee market. Vaati gets his from Minish elders. Wich is why he can shoot lightning and teleport and transfigure and turn people to stone and..." Marth said. "All right, I get it! Excuse me for wanting to save a few rupees." Ganondorf said.

"Well, why don't we see what he can do." Veran said. "Sure thing, show them Marth." Ganondorf said. Marth closed his eyes and focused energy into him hand. He released his energy with a yell. A blue monster made of magical energy was standing in front of him. "Wow, he did it." Ganondorf said to himself. The thing roared loudly and began chasing Majora's Wrath. "Sorry!" Marth yelled and attempted another spell. This one only pissed the monster off.

"Do you think he needs help?" Veran asked. "Who, the blue guy? Nah he's doing fine." Ganondorf said. "Oh wait, did you mean Majora?" Ganondorf asked, noticing that Majora's Wrath was in extreme paine. "Sorry, this one will definitly work!" Marth said, releasing magical energy againe. With that, spikes shot out of the ground and went straight through Veran and Ganondorf. "Oh shit." Marth said to himself.

"Sounds like Ganon made some new friends." Link said, hearing the blood curdling screaming. They were standing in front of Snowhead Temple with a crowd of Gorons standing in front of the stage. "All right, let's get started." Vaati said. After about a minute of hard core guitars and drumming, Link started his vocals.

(Link) _"Are you lost in your lies?_

_Do you tell yourself I don't realize?_

_Your campaign's a disquise._

_Replaced freedom with fear._

_You trade money for lives._

_I'm aware of what you've done._

_NO, NO MORE SORROW!_

_I'VE PAID FOR YOUR MISTAKES!_

_NO, YOUR TIME IS BORROWED!_

_YOUR TIME HAS COME TO BE REPLACED!_

_I see pain, I see need._

_I see liars and thieves._

_Abuse power with greed._

_I had hope, I believed._

_But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived._

_You will pay for, what you've done._

_NO, NO MORE SORROW!_

_I'VE PAID FOR YOUR MISTAKES!_

_NO, YOUR TIME IS BORROWED!_

_YOUR TIME HAS COME TO BE REPLACED!_

_THIEVES AND HYPOCRITES!_

_THIEVES AND HYPOCRITES!_

_THIEVES AND HYPOCRITES!_

_THIEVES AND HYPOCRITES!_

_NO, NO MORE SORROW!_

_I'VE PAID FOR YOUR MISTAKES!_

_NO, YOUR TIME IS BORROWED!_

_YOUR TIME HAS COME TO BE ERASED!"_

"What happened?" Nightmare asked, coming down from the upper levels. "Uum, nothing." Marth tried to say over the screams of the audience outside. But, Nightmare noticed the bodies. "SOULS!!!" he yelled, drawing Soul Edge.

END OF CHAPTER: 14

Whoa, slow update. I've been occupied with leveling up my troll warrior. Anyway, I managed to tear myself away from World of Warcraft to update this story. And I'm serious about the next chapter being the last one. So no more song suggestions.


	15. In Between

_American girls and American guys will always stand up and salute, will always recognize. When we see Old Glory flying, there's alot of men dead. So we can sleep peacfully when we lay down our heads. My daddy served in the army. He lost his right eye. But he flew a flag out in our yard till the day that he died. He wanted my mother, my brother, my sister and me to grow up and live happy in the land of the free. Now this nation that I love has fallen under attack. A mighty sucker punch came flying in from somewhere in the back. Soon as we could see clearly, through our big black eye. Man we lit up your world like the Fourth of July._ I needed a good pro-war country song to lift my spirits. I got my first couple of flames. But it seemed like they didn't like my story for the soul reason that I am pro-war. When I'm on this website, I expect to be judged by how funny my story is. Not by how patriotic I am. As for you Boardrider66, you need to get a (BLEEP)ing life and stop scrutinizing people you don't even know. As for my spelling, my computer doesn't have spell check, so I'm on my own. Oh, and one more thing. Neither you nor IHATEIGNORANCE have written a single story. So who are you to call me a bad author when you havn't even written anything? People who _have_ written stories, like ZombieDragon and TheFireSage, say that my story kicks ass. So, I'm just going to listen to them. Talk to me again once you've written a hit or two, and _maybe_ I'll start to care about what you think about me. So, talking to the people that don't care that I'm pro-war, are you ready for the final chapter? I'm sorry it's over, but all good things must come to an end. So, enjoy the final chapter everyone. I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Linkin Park, Super Smash Bros. or Soul Calibur. And Boardrider66 and IHATEIGNORANCE, two word's for you both... YOU SUCK!!! On to the chapter!

CHAPTER 15: IN BETWEEN

"Link, unless you're being eaten by a Wolfos, I suggest you hurry the hell up!" D.L. yelled at his brother while fastening his tie. It was finally the day of Link and Zelda's wedding. The wedding was being held in the Sacred Grove, everything was all set up and the guests had all been seated. Link and Zelda were in separate places preparing. "Give me a minute, will ya?" Link said, still trying to get into his pants.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about your own wedding." Vaati said, entering Link's dressing room. "I didn't, I'm just a little nervouse." Link said, now trying to button his tuxedo. "Hey Link, there's been a last minute change." Vaati said. "What, he's not marrying Zelda anymore?" D.L. asked. "No, retard. Rauru was unable to come because he was arrested on child molestation charges. So..." Vaati began (Rauru was supposed to be the minister that night.).

At that moment, Nightmare walked in wearing bright yellow robes and holding a Hylian Bible in his demonic hand. The only part of his attire that he kept was his helmet. "Is the groom ready?" Nightmare asked. For once, he didn't yell "souls" at the top of his lungs. "Nightmare, what the hell!?" Link yelled, in utter shock. "Please, let me explaine. I never wanted to eat all those souls. I actually wanted to be a ballet dancer. It was Soul Edge that made me devoure all those souls." Nightmare said.

"I know what you mean. The Master Sword talked to me too." Link said. Indeed, the Master Sword _had_ talked to him quit often. It would often tell him to tear Zelda's shirt off. Or order him to bring it the hearts of twenty new-born dwarves. "Well, be sure you hurry up. Don't want to keep your bride waiting." Nightmare said, exiting the dressing room. "He's got a point bro.Your getting married in an hour and you look like you were attacked by a werewolf." D.L. said. "I know, I know." Link stopped trying to fasten his belt and got a thoughtfull expression on his face. "What is it Link?" Vaati asked. "I'm getting married." Link said with a smile on his face.

-meanwhile, in Zelda's dressing room-

Zelda was posing in front of a mirror with her Maid of Honor, Midna. "Midna, if I throw up and pass out, I want you to be the one to carry me out." Zelda said. "Thanks, I guess. So, I'm guessing you're nervouse?" Midna asked. "Of course I'm nervouse. This is a big step, and what if it doesn't work out? What if we can't have kids? What if Link cheats on me? What if Link is a deranged axe murderer and I'm the next victim? What if..." Zelda said. "SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" Midna yelled, slapping her across the face with alot of force.

"Thanks Midna, I needed that." Zelda said. "Look, do you love Link?" Midna asked. "With all my heart." Zelda said. "Then that's all you need to know. There is always going to be that 'what if'. But as long as you're with the person you love, you have nothing to worry about. After all, that's the only thing that keeps D.L. from dieing of alchohol poisoning." Midna said.

"Thanks Midna, you're a good friend." Zelda said. "Don't worry, Link is a good man. I know, he was so nice to me even after I was such a bitch to him. And made funny faces at him when I was in his shadow. He'll take excellent care of you." Midna said. "You're right." Zelda said. "I had better get going, D.L. and I will be walking down the isle pretty soon." Midna said, grabbing some flowers.

-about an hour later-

Link and Zelda were hoding each-others hands and staring deeply into each-others eyes. (I couldn't come up with anything funny for the actuall wedding procession) "Do you Link take Zelda to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold? To love and to honor? In sikness and in health? Until death do you part?" Nightmare said. "I do." Link said.

"And do you Zelda take Link to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold? To love and to honor? In sikness and in health? Until death do you part?" Nightmare said. "I do." Zelda said. "If there is anyone present who does not think that these two should be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Nightmare said.

"I OBJECT!!!" came a voice from the back. Everyone looked to see a disgusting sight. Ruto was crawling towards the couple. Except, all that was left of her was her head, her shoulders, and her right arm. And her skin had been badly burnt from when Nabooru cooked her. "Didn't Ray-Z kill you?" Vaati asked. "When we Zoras go through a near death experiance we go into cardiac arrest." Ruto said. "And my objection is, Link loves me." Ruto said. "If I didn't love you in the past, what makes you think I'd love you now that you're a mutilated fish stick?" Link asked.

"Nightmare, could you take care of this?" D.L. asked. "I try to get out, but they keep pulling me back in." Nightmare said. He unsheathed Soul Edge and walked over to Ruto. "GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!!!" Nightmare yelled, and plunged Soul Edge into Ruto's head. "Now, does anyone have any real objections?" Nightmare asked, taking his place once againe. There was silence. "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Nightmare said. Link gently lifted the veil covering Zelda's face. And took her in his arm and kissed her passionately.

-later, at the reception-

Everyone was having a good time eating and exchanging pleasentries while Link and Zelda talked with a few choice guests. When the time came for the first dance, a young man took the stage. It was Marth. "Everyone, Vaati, D.L and I made a little song of our own. To say we're sorry to the bride and groom." Marth said as Vaati and D.L. took their places.

(Vaati) _"Let me apologize to begin with._

_Let me apologize for what I'm about to say._

_But trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed, and somehow I got caught up in between._

_Let me apologize to begin with, let me apologize for what I'm about to say._

_But trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed, and somehow I got caught up in between._

_Between my pride and my promise, between my lies and how the truth gets in the way._

_The things I want to say to you get lost before they come._

_The only thing that's worse than one is none, the only thing that's worse than one is none._

_Let me apologize to begin with, let me apologize for what I'm about to say._

_But trying to regain your trust was harder than it seemed, and somehow I got caught up in between._

_And I cannot explain to you in anything I say or do or plan, fear is not afraid of you, but guilt's a language you can understand._

_I cannot explain to you to you in anything I say or do but hope the actions speak the words they can._

_For my pride and my promise for my lies and how the truth gets in the way._

_The things I want to say to you get lost before they come, the only thing that's worse than one is none."_

The song ended, but this was not the end of Hyrule Park. If anything, it was a whole new beginning. They went on to sell platnum after platnum album. They even offered Marth a spot in the band. He politely declined and instead did a solo career. Hyrule Park let Nightmare live out his dream by making him one of the band's back up dancers. Yes, Hyrule Park's future was bright indeed.

END OF CHAPTER: 15

There's the end of the Hyrule Park saga. But it sure as hell isn't the end of my writing career. And I will give the details of Rauru's arrest in the next chapter of my newest story, KNIGHTS. See ya, it's been real.


End file.
